Uusi mahdollisuus
by Tundris
Summary: Bardock ja Raditz ovat jälleen hengissä ja löytävät itsensä planeetalta nimeltä Yardrat. Heidän on suoritettava yksinkertainen tehtävä pitääkseen uudet elämänsä. On vain yksi ongelma: he eivät tiedä tehtävästään mitään. THERE'LL BE AN ENGLISH VERSION
1. Prologi

Joo, eli päätinpä nyt pistää tänne tämän tarinan, jonka kanssa olen jo pitemmän aikaa häärinyt. Täysin ultimaattisen selvää juonikaaviota ei vielä ole, joten pari muutosta prologiin saattaa tulle myöhemmin.  
Bardock ja Raditz ovat tarinan keskipisteinä, mutta myöhemmin ilmestyvä Goku lasketaan yhdeksi päähenkilöistä myös.

Eipä siitä sen enempää, let's get this over with.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Helvetin yläpuolella piti kiirettä, kuten aina. Paikka oli kummallinen pinkkeine taivaankansineen ja keltaisine pilvimerineen, joka ympäröi kaiken keskellä häämöttävää palatsia. Satoja ja taas satoja vastakuolleiden sieluja odotti pääsyään valtias Enman luokse lajiteltavaksi, josta eteenpäin ne joko jatkaisivat tuonpuoleista elämäänsä helvetissä tai ylhäällä taivaassa: sen määräsi heidän kulunut elämänsä. Syntiset ja pahat sielut saivat virua helvetissä, kun taas sieluiltaan ja teoiltaan hyvät ihmiset saivat nauttia elämästä kaiken yläpuolella sijaitsevassa taivaassa.

"Kaikki sielut tännepäin! Pysykää jonossa, jokaisen vuoro kyllä tulee!" kuului erään tuonpuoleisen työntekijän huudot, kun tämä viittilöi sini-ihoisilla käsillään sieluja oikeaan suuntaan.

Kuluneesta elämästään huolimatta tämä oli paikka, minne kaikki elämänsä menettäneet henkilöt joutuivat ensimmäiseksi, halusivat he sitä tai eivät. Pääsy takaisin elävien kirjoihin oli melkein mahdotonta ja vain hyvin, hyvin harva henkilö oli koskaan palannut takaisin tuonpuoleisesta, eikä moni heistä tiennytkään.

Sielujonon ohi kulki pitkä, mustahiuksinen nainen. Hänen silmänsä olivat kuin sudella, niin valpas niiden katse oli, ja hän oli pukeutunut tummanpunaiseen kimonoon, joka oli koristeltu kultaisin kuvioin. Kasvoillaan hänellä oli mietteliäs ilme, jota kehysti pieni hymynkare. Katse oli kohdistunut suoraan eteenpäin, suoraan valtias Enman linnaan, jonne hän oli menossa Enmaa tapaamaan.  
Ensisilmäykseltä tämä nainen olisi saattanut vaikuttaa tavalliselta Maan asukilta, mutta tätä hän ei kuitenkaan ollut. Sen paljasti muun muassa hänen olemuksensa; hän käyttäytyi kuin olisi ollut kotonaan, eikä hän oudoksunut paikkaa kuten hänen ympärillään vilisevät, juuri kuolleet sielut. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut kuollut lainkaan, vaan hänet tunnettiin paremmin eräänlaisena tuonpuoleisen arvovaltaisena henkilönä. Yksinä jumalista; Javece.  
Javece tunnettiin manalan vartijajumalana, joka nimensä mukaan vartioi alamaailman tapahtumia ja pyrki takaamaan rauhan säilymisen. Hän ei yleensä poistunut työympäristöstään ilman hyvää syytä ja sitäkin harvemmin hän kävi tapaamassa Enmaa itseään. Sillä hetkellä niin kuitenkin vaikutti tapahtuvan, mutta syyttä hän ei liikenteessä ollut tälläkään kertaa.

Jumalaa ympäröivät, vastakuolleet sielut eivät kuitenkaan tienneet mitään naisen henkilöllisyydestä ja närkästyivät tämän etuillessa heitä. Kaaos syntyi näissä tapauksissa helposti, minkä lajittelupisteen työntekijät hyvin tiesivät ja kävivät nopeasti rauhoittelemaan kiristyvää ilmapiiriä. Niistä yksi, lajilleen tyypillisen, sinisen ihon omistava mies loikki sielujoukon läpi Javecen luokse ja kysyi hillityn topakalla äänellä: "Anteeksi, mutta millä asialla olette?" Sävystä ymmärsi kyllä, että hän paheksui moista läpikulkua jopa kyseessä ollessa häntä arvokkaampi henkilö. Jumala tai ei, järjestyksen säilyminen oli tärkeää.

Nainen katsoi matkansa keskeyttäjää kylmän lempeästi, kadottamatta virnettä pois naamaltaan. Hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi katsellut jotain pientä lasta, joka syystä tai toisesta oli kysynyt typerän kysymyksen.

"Pyytäisitkö Enmaa pysäyttämään sielujen vastaanoton hetkeksi? Minulla on hänelle asiaa."

Työntekijä katsoi häntä hieman yhteistyöhaluttomasti, muttei kuitenkaan viitsinyt kieltäytyä suoraan itseään paljon tärkeämmän henkilön pyynnöstä.

"Asian tulisi olla todella tärkeä, neiti Javece, sillä –", hän yritti aloittaa, mutta jumalatar käänsi hänet hänen olkapäistään pidellen kohti Enman rakennusta ja lähti työntämään häntä määrätietoisesti eteenpäin.

"Riittävän tärkeä. Viepäs minut nyt kiltisti sen punaisen körilään luo. Hop, hop!" hän hoputti

.  
"No odota nyt vähän", mies murahti tympääntyneenä ja riuhtaisi itsensä pois Javecen otteesta. Hän mulkaisi jumalatarta tympeästi, mutta seisautti kuitenkin Enman tuomiolle lipuvan sieluvirran. "Kiireesti sitten!"

Pian kaksikko ilmaantuikin hurjistuneen näköisen jättiläisen eteen valtavaan aulaan. Sen keskellä seisoi jättimäinen työpöytä, jonka takana istui huoneeseen helposti mahtuva jättiläinen. Tämä jättiläinen oli sonnustautunut violettiin virkapukuun, hänen ihonsa oli punertava ja naamaa komisti musta parta. Mies ei ollut kukaan muu kuin Enma itse, manalan hallitsija, joka päätti sielujen kohtalosta. Hänen vihaiset mulkaisunsa sivuuttivat Javecen ja kohdistuivat kovin pelästyneeksi muuttuneeseen työntekijäänsä, samalla, kun hän tiedusteli jonon seisahtumisen syytä.

"Valtias Enma… Jumalatar Javece toivoo tavata teidät", sinihipiäinen mies piipitti nopeasti ja kylmä, hätääntymisen tuoma hiki alkoi valua pitkin hänen ohimoaan. Vihainen Enma oli aina pelottava näky, joka oli varmaankin syy siihen, että hän koskaan sai tämän työn. Sielut eivät usein uskaltaneet haastaa häntä taisteluun.

Syyn kuultuaan manalan tuomitsija katsoi vihaisesti Javecea. Hän ei kuitenkaan alkanut huutaa jumalattarelle, kuten olisi voinut olettaa, vaan hän selvästi ymmärsi, ettei asia voinut olla täysin turhanpäiväinen. "Hmph, no sano asiasi sitten! Ja nopeasti, on tuhoisaa seisottaa sieluja liian pitkään", hän murahti huokaistuaan ensin lyhyesti.

Iloisen hymyn väläytettyään Javece hyppäsi Enman työpöydän päälle kevyesti, vaikka se oli häntä itseään paljon, paljon suurempi. Hän käveli pöydän läpi, istuutuen sitten valtavan kirjan päälle kuin parhaallekin tuolille ja nosti toisen jalkansa toisen polvensa päälle, kuten nyt naisellisilla henkilöillä oli yleensä tapana.

"Käyn siis kiertelemättä suoraan asiaan", hän aloitti ja katsoi Enmaa tiiviisti, ikään kuin varmistaakseen, että tämä kuunteli häntä korva tarkkana. "Sinähän tiedät, että helvetissä asustaa muuan kansa, joka ei tavallisten pahojen sielujen tavoin tule puhdistetuksi ja synny uudestaan? Sinähän teit saiyalaisten kanssa eräänlaisen sopimuksen, että he saisivat olla helvetissä rauhassa, mikäli olisivat kunnolla ja estäisivät riehuvia, vastatulleita sieluja aiheuttamasta liikaa kaaosta?"

Enman tukahdutettu rykäisy kertoi, ettei hän tarvinnut muistutuksia hänen itsensä tekemistä päätöksistä ja että hän halusi jumalattaren kiirehtivän asiansa kanssa. Javece hymyili hyväksyvästi ja jatkoi: "Olen seuraillut tätä kansaa tässä tylsyyksissäni jo muutaman vuoden. Ja tiedätkö, heidän joukossaan on pari omalaatuista yksilöä…" Hän piti tauon, katsoen valtiasta tyttömäisen anelevalla ilmeellä ja räpäytti silmiään elettä korostaakseen. Eikä Enmalta kestänyt kolmea sekuntia kauempaa tajuta hänen ajatuksiaan.

"Tiedät säännöt, Javece!" hän puolustautui välittömästi, puristaen punaihoisen kätensä tiukkaan nyrkkiin. "Tuhlaat tällaisella vain aikaani." Hän ei näyttänyt turhan ilahtuneelta, ikään kuin ylös tongittu asia olisi ollutkin loppujen lopuksi turha ja loppuun käsitelty ensimmäisillä sananvaihdoilla.

Vaan Javece ei niin helposti luovuttanut. Hän piti aikaisemman ilmeensä yhä naamallaan ja puhui rauhoittelevalla, suostuttelevalla äänellä: "Olen tutkinut näiden sielujen sisintä olemusta ja taustaa… Ja jestas, Enma, sen toisen kohtalo on niin masentava, että melkein sattuu! Tämä surkimukseksi syntynyt ei koskaan saanut tilaisuutta tulla joksikin paremmaksi. Hän kuoli samanlaisena kuin syntyikin. Surullista, eikös? Ja eikä siinä kaikki, olen varma että heistä kumpikin voisi muuttua siksi, minkä me käsitämme hyväksi, jos vain saisivat uuden mahdollisuuden."

Enma kohautti toista kulmaansa ja tapitti jumalatarta jopa pilkalliseksi luettava ilme kasvoillaan. Selitys ei ollut ilmeisesti ollut kovin vakuuttava. "Sinä tiedät varsin hyvin, että saiyalaisten kulttuuriin kuuluu sotaisuus ja tunteettomuus. Taistelutaitojensa takia annoin heidän jäädä helvetin rauhapitäjiksi, mutta helvetistä heidän kaltaistensa ei tulisi poistua kuuna päivänä. He ovat vaarallisia. Tiedän kyllä nämä metkusi, Javece. Kellekään ei ole myönnetty uutta elämää kahteen miljoonaan vuoteen! Ja elämän myöntäminen helvetin asukkaalle on ennenkuulumatonta."

"No kertahan se on ensimmäinenkin, vai mitä?" Javece kysyi, vaivaantumatta Enman nousevasta ärtymyksestä. "Ja ajattele, mikä hyöty hyväksi kääntyneistä saiyalaisista olisi maailmalle! Et viitsisi olla niin pessimistinen. On totta, että ne kaksi kuuluvat helvettiin, mutta heissä on huomattavia, hyvälle sielulle ominaisia piirteitä."

"Vain siksi, että sinulla on tylsää, emme voi poiketa säännöistä. Jos jokainen pääsisi taivaaseen siksi, että hän ei ole läpeensä paha, niin – kautta partani – helvettiin ei joutuisi kukaan", Enma murahti varoittavasti.

"Olisit kiva tämän yhden kerran", Javece maanitteli koiranpentuilme kasvoillaan. "Eikä pidä unohtaa että minä olen manalan vartija. Asiantuntemukseni on huippuluokkaa."

Enman ohimo alkoi pullottaa ja hän alkoi selvästi tuntea olonsa ahdistuneeksi peräänantamattoman jumalattaren pyyntöjen alla. Kuitenkin, ennen kuin hän ehti kieltää pyynnön vielä kertaalleen, paikalle lipuva vanha nainen katkaisi hänen ajatuksensa. Kaksikon katseet kääntyivät tähän suippohattuiseen, lilahiuksiseen henkilöön, joka istua kökötti leijailevan kristallipallon päällä ja tuli heidän väliinsä selvästi keskeyttääkseen keskustelun.

"Kaikella kunnioituksella, valtias Enma, mutta tämänhetkinen tilanne ajaa minut keromaan olevani samaa mieltä jumalattaren kanssa", hän sanoi aavistuksen vaativaan sävyyn ja katsoi jättiläistä silmiin kulmakarvattomien kulmiensa alta.

Enma katsoi vanhaa naista hölmistyneenä takaisin. Eukolla ei ilmeisesti ollut yleensä tapana ottaa osaa moisiin keskusteluihin ja ylipäätäänkin oli kumma, että tuolla oli mielipide tällaiseen asiaan liittyen.

"Ennustajaeukko? Selittäisitkö?" hän kehotti otsaansa rypistäen.

Vanhus selvitti kurkkuaan ja vastasi: "Katselin kristallipallooni jokin aika sitten ja huomasin, että universumin tulevaisuus tulee olemaan melko pian vakavan uhan alla." Hän odotti muutaman sekunnin mahdollisten kysymysten varalta, katse kiertäen Enmasta Javeceen. "Toistaiseksi se ei ole kovin vahva, mutta lyhyessä ajassa sen voimat paisuvat niin valtavaksi, ettei itse Kaioshinkaan sitä kykene voittamaan. Planeetalle, jossa olento majailee, on toki suuntaamassa eräs Son Goku –niminen henkilö, josta uskon valtiaan kuulleen. Hän on nyt vahvempi, kuin Freeza, muttei silti kykenisi päihittämään tätä uhkaa yksin. Siksi ehdotan, että nämä mainitsemanne saiyalaiset lähetetään hänen avukseen, ja yhteistuumin he voisivat pitää huolen sen eliminoinnista. Säästäisimme korkeammat tahot vaivalta taaten elävien maailmalle silti turvallisen tulevaisuuden."

Javece kuunteli Ennustajaeukon tarinaa mielenkiinnolla ja ilme tyytyväisyydestä muikeana. Parempaa pelastusta tähän hätään ei voinut toivoa. Kun tultiin maailmanlaajuisiin uhkiin, oli sentään Enman kaltaisten henkilöiden _velvollisuus_ auttaa elävien maailmaa.

"Son Goku, vai… Hmph. No, keitä nämä mainitsemasi saiyalaiset sitten ovat, Javece?" Enma mörähti Javecelle tylysti, nostaen käteensä valtavan kirjasen täynnä kuolleiden nimiä.

"Bardock ja Raditz", jumalatar vastasi, yrittäen pitää äänensä yhä rauhallisena. Ei hän sentään halunnut paljastaa voitonriemuaan muutenkin herkkäpipoiselle valtiaalle.

Enma selaili kirjaansa hetken, etsien sieltä kuulemansa nimet. "Nämä kaksihan ovat isä ja poika. Mitä vielä, Son Goku kuuluu samaan kastiin heidän kanssaan. Goku ja Raditz ovat Bardockin poikia"

"Sittenhän asetelma on mainio", Javece kommentoi, virnistäen leveästi Enman katsoessa häntä ilmeettömästi kirjansa takaa.

Valtias hiljeni hetkeksi ja silmäili kaksikkoa arvioiden. Hän ilmeisesti yritti miettiä vielä tekosyytä jutun perumiseksi, mutta päätyi loppujen lopuksi vain nojaamaan tuolinsa selkänojaan, tuhahtamaan äänekkäästi ja sanomaan: "Olkoon menneeksi, hyväksyn ehdotuksen. Saat palauttaa Raditzin ja Bardockin henkiin, Javece, mutta mikäli he eivät viikon kuluttua ole tuhonneet tätä uhkaa tai jos he ovat saman määräajan täyttyessä osoittaneet millään tapaa normaalia elämää uhkaavia piirteitä, heidät passitetaan helvettiin siltä seisomalta. Jos he onnistuvat olemaan viikon kunnolla, pitäköön pahaiset elämänsä. Minulla itselläni on kiireitä, joten jätän heidän tarkkailemisensa sinulle. Enkä halua heidän teeskentelevän, joten et saa näyttäytyä tai kertoa heille tehtävästään koko viikkona. Onko selvä, Javece?"

Javece nyökkäsi iloisesti vastaukseksi ja nousi innostuneena seisomaan. Hän huitaisi pois pari naamalleen pudonnutta hiussuortuvaa. "Kiitos paljon, valtias! Takaan, että ne kaksi ovat tämän arvoisia."

Enma loi häneen "rohkenen epäillä" –tyylisen silmäyksen, jonka jälkeen hän palasi takaisin tavanomaiseksi, kärttyisäksi itsekseen. "Nyt häivytte kaikki! Tajuatteko, kuinka monta sielua tuolla odottaa tuomittavaksi päästyään!? Saitte haluamanne. Alkakaa laputtaa!"

Javece naurahti huvittuneesti ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Valtiaan yhä naputtaessa hän huikkasi lyhyet heit ennustajaeukolle, käveli pöydän yli ja hyppäsi koko pitkän matkan alas lattialle. Hän ei aiheuttanut ääntäkään osuessaan maahan, toisin kuin kipeästi alas kompuroinut työntekijä, joka pinkoi hätäisenä avaamaan vastaanoton jälleen. Enman palatsissa oli aina yhtä koomista vierailla, kun kaikilla oli jatkuvasti kiire ja kun sieluista jokainen oli hyvin hämmentynyt kuolemansa takia. Javece kuitenkin kiiruhti pois lajittelupisteestä ennennäkemätöntä kyytiä, sillä hänelle oli tiedossa hauskin viikko sitten luoja tietää milloin. Se oli pakko saada käyntiin mahdollisimman pian.

Hänen saavuttuaan ulos hän pomppasi pilvimereen, kiitäen nopeasti kohti niiden alla häämöttävää maailmaa.


	2. Sillä välin Helvetissä

DBZ kuuluu Akira Toriyamalle ja vissiin TOEI animationillekki ja silleen. 8)

* * *

**LUKU 1: Sillä välin Helvetissä**

Helvetin kamaralla oli rauhallista… ja masentavaa. Siellä ei juuri nähnyt ruumiillisia kuolleita, vain muutamia turhanpäiväisiä sieluja, jotka olivat jonkin ihmeen avulla oppineet muodostamaan itselleen kehon sielunsa ektoplasmasta. Ne eivät edes tajunneet sen olevan turhaa, sillä pian niistä jokainen unohtaisi kaiken menneisyydestään ja nykyisyydestään ja puhdistautuisi menneisyytensä synneistä. Ne riehuivat vain minkä kerkesivät ja kunhan aikaa olisi kulunut tarpeeksi, ne katoaisivat vain syntyäkseen uudestaan uutena elämänmuotona, tiedottomana mistään, mitä olivat ikinä tehneet. Niiden koko persoona katoaisi olemattomiin.

Bardock katsoi, kuinka yksi uusi sielu aloitti jälleen yhden manalankaappausyrityksen. Hän tuskin jaksoi katsoa sen kahta sekuntia kestävää valtakauden nousua ja laskua, kun oli nähnyt saman tapahtuvan jo liian monta kertaa aikaisemminkin. Sitähän hän oli viimeiset kaksikymmentäneljä vuotta tehnytkin: pudistellut päätään uusille tulokkaille. Aina ne saapuivat, jonka jälkeen ne joko syntyivät uudelleen tai tulivat tuhotuksi heidän, saiyalaisen, toimesta, siis mikäli uskalsivat riehua vähääkään. Hän sanoisi homman alkavan hiljalleen maistua puulta, jos ei olisi sanonut sitä jo kauan, kauan aikaa sitten.

Aluksi hän oli ollut jopa iloinen, että Enma oli antanut saiyalaisten pitää muistonsa ja kehonsa, vaikka vahvistua he eivät voineetkaan. He olivat saaneet tilaisuuden jatkaa "elämäänsä" helvetissä ja taistella näitä riehuvia, uusia sieluja vastaan, jos ne alkaisivat aiheuttaa harmia. Hienoa, hän oli ajatellut. Parempaa tuonpuoleista on vaikeaa kuvitella.

Vaan helvetti ei ollut helvetti turhaan. Hyvin pian saiyalaiset olivat saaneet huomata, että suurin osa näistä sieluista oli niin heikkoa tekoa, ettei niitä vastaan ehtinyt taistella kuin muutaman minuutin, kunnes ne jo oli voitettu. Osasyynä oli se, etteivät ne juuri saaneet aikaa muodostaa vanhaa kehoaan kunnolla, kun joukko taistelunnälkäisiä saiyalaisia jo oli niiden kimpussa. Toinen ongelma oli se, että helvettiin saapuvat sielut alkoivat unohtaa kulunutta elämäänsä melko nopeasti. Ne yksilöt, joista olisi ehkä ollut haastettakin, eivät ehtineet luoda itselleen kehoa, kunnes ne olivat jo valmiita uudelleensyntymään. Vain hyvin harvoin saiyalainen joutui sielun pieksämäksi.

Pitemmän päälle alkoi sitten taas tympiä ainainen, karu ympäristö. Joka puolella oli vain harmaata, kallioista maisemaa ja kasveja hädin tuskin näki. Mitä vielä, ainoa väriä antava tekijä oli keltaisin pilvin täytetty taivas, joka lähinnä ärsytti kuin ilahdutti. Niin, niin, itsehän he olivat tämän aiheuttaneet. Niin heille sanottiin. Mutta minkäs saiyalaiset olivat kulttuurilleen mahtaneet? Vaikea siinä oli alkaa hempeäksi pehmoksi, kun ympäristö kasvatti verenlennättämistä rakastavaksi soturiksi.

Bardock käveli riehuvan tulokkaan luokse ja pamautti sen olemattomiin yhdellä nopealla ki-iskulla. Aimo kasa maapölyä ja savua lemahti ilmaan, kietoen hänet harmaisiin syövereihinsä. Sitten hän vain käveli pois pilven sisästä ja pysähtyi silmäilemään jälleen kerran autioitunutta aluetta. Hän ei oikein voinut lähteä minnekään, kun koko valtava paikka näytti samalta joka puolelta, eikä mitään uutta ollut nähtävissä. Toisinaan hänen vain teki mieli huokaista sille, mitä heistä, kerran niin mahtavasta soturirodusta, oli tullut. Mutta sitä ei saiyalaisten ylpeys antanut tehdä, eikä hän sortuisi maahan vaikka mikä olisi. He olisivat täällä ikuisesti ja se, kuten hyvin tiedettiin, oli pitkä aika. Heidän olisi vain totuttava nykyiseen tilaansa tai toivo suuremmasta haasteesta, sodantäyteisestä elämästä, musertaisi heidät.

Pian hän sitten päätti suunnata takaisin muiden saiyalaisten luokse, kun ei muuallekaan keksinyt suunnata. Noustuaan ilmaan hän ampaisi raketin lailla kohti kaukaisia vuoria, rikkoen äänivallin nopeammin, kuin ehti kissaa sanoa. Silti matka vuorien toiselle puolelle kesti kymmenisen minuuttia, jonka jälkeen hän hidasti vauhtiaan karun laakson kohdalla ja aloitti laskeutumisensa. Tarkkasilmäinen saattoi erottaa maankamaralla hajanaisen joukon mustia pisteitä, jotka lähempää katsottuna olivat kaikki Bardockia muistuttavia olentoja: heistä jokaisella oli ruskea häntä ja musta, villi kampaus.

Saiyalaisjoukko oli huomattavasti harventunut sinä aikana, jonka he olivat helvetissä viettäneet. Heidän tärkein suunnistusvälineensä oli laite nimeltä voimatasomittari, mutta ne olivat lähes kaikki hajonneet tämän pitkän ajan aikana eikä helvetistä mitenkään saanut uusia. Osa saiyalaisista oli tästä johtuen eksynyt loputtomaan helvettiin ja vaelsivat nyt tuolla jossain, tuskin koskaan löytäen takaisin omiensa pariin. Bardockin oma mittari oli hajonnut myös, mutta hän ei sentään koskaan ollut ollut niin typerä, kuten ne kadonneet lajitoverinsa, ja vaeltanut liian kauas jäljellä olevasta saiyalaisyhteisöstä. Ja vaikka tämä tuhoon tuomittujen maa näyttikin hyvin paljon samalta harmaalta mössöltä, ei väliä, mistä suunnasta katsoi, oli Bardock oppinut suunnistamaan lähimaastossa tarpeeksi hyvin vallatakseen itselleen kohtuullisen ison liikkumisalueen tämän laakson ympäriltä.

Bardock tömähti keveästi maahan, muutaman kymmenen metrin päähän tiheimmästä saiyalaisjoukosta. Osa pojista tappeli keskenään, osa nuokkui puolivalveilla ja tylsistyneinä toiminnan puutteen takia. Hänen silmänsä kuitenkin etsivät joukkiosta ne neljä hänelle läheisintä, jotka muista saiyalaisista poiketen eivät olleet kuolleet heidän entisen kotiplaneettansa räjähdyksessä. He olivat kuolleet, kun planeetan räjäyttäneen Freezan joukot olivat yllättäneet heidät heidän suorittaessaan tehtävää toisella planeetalla ja tappaneet heidät.

Freezan nimen ajattelu sai Bardockin ärsyyntymään yhä tänäkin päivänä. Ei väliä, oliko hänen nuorempi poikansa elossa ja tuleva kostamaan rotunsa kuoleman, hän itse oli silti epäonnistunut täydellisesti yrittäessään estää Freezaa tuhoamasta kotiaan. Eikä asiaa auttanut lainkaan se, että koko planeetan väki oli sokeasti luottanut siihen paskiaiseen, jota he ennen olivat kutsuneet liittolaisekseen. Heillä oli ollut mahdollisuus pelastaa itsensä tuolloin, mutta olivatko ne typerykset suostuneet siihen? Eivät.

"Ai terve, Bardock!" Toma tervehti huomatessaan Bardockin saapuneen paikalle. Oli enemmän kuin helppoa huomata, että Toma ja muut olivat keskustelleet jostain typerästä, kuten aina, kun nyt noin huvittuneilta näyttivät.

"Missä sinä olet taas jumittanut näin kauan? Mitä tekemistä edes löydät tästä paikasta?" Seripa haastatteli vivahdus ivaa äänessään. No, kaipa hän oli oikeassa viitatessaan tekemisenpuutteeseen. Ei Bardock ollut mitään tehnyt sinä kuluneena aikana, jonka oli taas viettänyt laakson ulkopuolella.

"Kunhan niitin yhden sielun", hän vastasi sävyttömästi, kääntyen ajankulukseen tutkailemaan muita saiyalaisia. Hän sulki muiden keskustelun päästään kuullakseen omat ajatuksensa.

Hänen silmänsä osuivat ensimmäisenä eliittisoturi Nappaan, joka oli auttamatta kuolleista saiyalaisista viimeisin. Nappa oli kuulunut yksiin niistä harvoista yksilöistä, jotka olivat selvinneet saiyalaisten kotiplaneetan räjähdyksestä ja huhu kertoi, että itse prinssi Vegeta oli hankkiutunut kaljupäästä eroon viimeaikoina. Eipä käynyt Bardockilla miestä sääliksi (ketäpä hän nyt olisi säälinytkään), kun jo pelkkä Napan viiksekkään pärstän näkeminen oli aina kuvottanut häntä. Miten korkeamman asteen soturi saattoikaan olla noin… idiootti?

Napan negatiivinen ajattelu toi Bardockin mieleen myös oman poikansa, joka tunnettiin nimellä Raditz. Hän ei nähnyt esikoistaan lähimailla juuri nyt, vaikka oli yrittänyt etsiä tämän hajanaisen saiyalaismassan seasta. Tämä taisi majailla jossain harvinaisen kaukana, sillä tämän huomiota herättävän pitkä ja piikikäs tukka olisi pistänyt helposti silmään jopa viidenkymmenen metrin päästä. Ei Bardock asiaa pahakseen pistänyt, kun pojan näkeminenkin pisti jo pinnan kireälle.

Vaikkei hän ollut mieltynyt Nappaan, ne tunteet eivät olleet mitään verrattuna siihen, mitä hän ajatteli jälkeläisestään. Raditz oli Napan tavoin ollut myös yksi niistä harvoista selviytyneistä saiyalaisista ja liikkunut samoissa piireissä prinssin ja aiemmin mainitun kaljupään kanssa. Tosin jo melko kauan ennen Nappaa hän oli tömähtänyt helvettiin riehumaan ja raivonnut "siitä paskapäisestä veljestään", Kakarotista, joka oli kuulemma aiheuttanut hänen kuolemansa.

Bardockia esikoisensa kohtalo ei juuri hämmästyttänyt, Raditz kun oli aina ollut heikko surkimus ja ikävä kyllä liian moni saiyalainen tiesi, että juuri hän sattui olemaan Bardockin poika._  
_Raditz oli juuri sellainen typerys, joka luuli tekevänsä kaiken oikein, muttei loppupeleissä kuitenkaan tehnyt. Ylimielinen idiootti, joka oli juuri aiheuttanut kuoleman sille ainoalle, joka oli Bardockin näkyjen mukaan tuleva kostamaan saiyalaisten kuoleman. Bardock oli rauhoittunut vasta tajuttuaan, että Kakarot tulisi heräämään taas henkiin joidenkin ihmeellisten taikaesineiden avulla, jotka Raditz oli maininnut. Mutta Bardock kantoi pojalleen kaunaa muustakin.

Bardockin mieli vaelsi ajassa taaksepäin siihen hetkeen, kun Raditz oli juuri saapunut helvettiin. Häneltä oli kestänyt aikansa tunnistaa aikamieheksi kasvanut poikansa, mutta sen jälkeen heidän jälleennäkemisensä ei ollut sujunut lainkaan ruusuisesti. Ei vain Bardock ollut antanut sille tyhjäntoimittajalle kunnon lyöntiä suoraan kasvoihin ja ollut kuristaa tämän siitä hyvästä, että oli typerysmäisesti palvellut Freezaa koko elämänsä ja tappanut oman veljensä, hän myös sai vastaansa poikansa auttamattoman uppiniskaisuuden ja totuudelle sokeutumisen.

Raditz perusteli tekonsa sillä, että Kakarot oli paljastunut rodulleen selkänsä kääntäneeksi petturiksi, eikä hän voinut käsittää, mitä väärää oli eliminoida sen tyypin saiyalainen. No, Bardockin oli myönnettävä, että siinä Raditz olisi ollut oikeassa, jos olisi siis eletty ajassa ennen planeetta Vegetan tuhoa. Siihen aikaan petturisaiyalaisia ei olisi suvaittu, mutta tilanne oli eri melkein koko saiyalaisrodun pamahtaessa taivaan tuuliin. Eihän siinä enää ollut mitään, mille pysyä uskollisena. Kakarot oli ainakin aloittanut uuden elämän toisella planeetalla ja toisin kuin Raditz, kieltäytyi tekemästä töitä Freezalle.

Hyvä on, ehkei Bardock itsekään olisi normaalisti suvainnut sitä, että Kakarot oli jättänyt saamansa tehtävän suorittamatta. Mutta asia, jota hän ei voinut kenellekään kertoa, olivat hänen näkemänsä näyt ennen kuolemaansa. Hän ei voinut vain nostaa Raditzia niskavilloista ilmaan ja karjua tämän naamalle sylki lentäen, että tämä oli juuri tappanut sen ainoan, jonka kohtalo oli kostaa Freezalle saiyalaisten tuho. Kuka sellaisen tarinan olisi uskonut? Varsinkin, kun jopa Raditzinkin kaltainen surkimus vielä pärjäsi Kakarotille.

Mutta se, mitä Raditz selitti syyksi Freezan palvelemiseen, oli vielä enemmän moittimisen arvoista. Poika kehtasi väittää, ettei muka tiennyt mitään siitä, että Freeza oli pamauttanut planeetta Vegetan taivaan tuuliin. Hän väitti sitkeästi, että hän oli luullut valtavan asteroidin tuhonneen planeettansa, eikä voinut kuvitellakaan Freezalla olleen näppinsä pelissä. Niinpä niin, uskoako tuota sitten vai ei. Minkälainen typerys kuvitteli, että pahainen asteroidi voisi koitua saiyalaisten kohtaloksi? Joka tapauksessa, Raditzilla oli ollut yli kaksikymmentä vuotta aikaa tajuta totuus, ja jos hän ei sitä ollut tehnyt, oli hän vajonnut alas.

Bardock murahti kääntäessään katseensa saiyalaisjoukosta taivaalle. Toisinaan hän toivoi, että olisi voinut katsoa elävien maailmaan nähdäkseen, miten elämä jatkoi kulkuaan ilman häntä. Ja mitä vielä, hän olisi todella halunnut olla paikalla, kun Kakarot vahvistuisi tarpeeksi tappaakseen Freezan. Mutta kukapa saiyalainen sitä ei olisi toivonut?

* * *

Samaan aikaan Raditz istui laakson laitamilla, naama väärinpäin, kuten tavallista. Hän vietti päivänsä yleensä siten, niin tylsää kuin se olikin. Surullista mutta totta, kovin harva saiyalainen oli tarpeeksi heikko taistelemaan häntä vastaan, eivätkä vahvat yksilöt vaivautuneet nostamaan persauksiaan maasta otellakseen hänen kanssaan. Hän siis hyvin harvoin sai viihdykettä taistelemisesta täällä, ollessaan niin porukan pohjimmaista. Arvojärjestys vallitsi yhä helvetissäkin.

Vaikka aikaa oli täytynyt kulua ainakin vuosi siitä, kun hän oli kuollut, hänen helvetissä vastaansa saama tieto hänen tekemistään virheistä kirveli yhä. Hän ei voinut uskoa todella kuluttaneensa koko elämänsä siihen, että oli tehnyt töitä sille samalle paskiaiselle, joka oli loppujen lopuksi tuhonnut hänen entisen kotinsa ja rotunsa. Hän harvoin katui mitään tekojaan, mutta sen jälkeen, kun oli saanut isältään selkäsaunan ja huudot päin naamaansa, hän toivoi, että olisi tehnyt edes jotain toisin elämässään.

Mutta mitä hän olisi sille voinut, vaikka olisi tiennytkin planeettansa todellisesta kohtalosta? Vegeta ja Nappa saattoivat olla häntä paljon vahvempia, mutta edes he kolme eivät olisi millään pärjänneet Freezan kaltaiselle hirviölle. Sitä tyyppiä ei vain voimissa päihittänyt kukaan. Jos he olisivat koskaan osoittaneet pienintäkään kapinan elettä, heille olisi käynyt samoin kuin muille saiyalaisille. Vaikka Kakarot olisi liittynyt heihin, ei hänestä olisi ollut mitään apua.

Kakarot. Muisto siitä paskiaisesta sai raivonirvistyksen kohoamaan hänen naamalleen. Hän oli mennyt maahan hakemaan veljeään, vain saadakseen vastaansa uppiniskaisen idiootin, joka oli kääntänyt selkänsä koko rodulleen. Raditz oli ollut valmis antamaan hänelle anteeksi tehtävänsä tyrimisen, menetetyn ylpeytensä sekä tahallisesti pois katkaistun häntänsä. Hän oli ollut valmis antamaan Kakarotille uuden mahdollisuuden lopettaa typeryytensä ja liittyä muiden saiyalaisten joukkoon, mutta hän ei ollut ottanut kuunnellakseen. Ehei, Kakarot oli vain kääntynyt veljeään vastaan namekilaisen kanssa ja uhrannut henkensä vain todistaakseen, ettei ollut saiyalainen.

Raditz puristi kämmenensä nyrkkiin tuhrautuneisuudesta. Pahus, jos hän vain olisi tiennyt, mitä se turhaan tehty reissu tulisi hänelle maksamaan, hän ei olisi koskaan lähtenytkään ja päätynyt tänne porukan pohjimmaiseksi homehtumaan. Hän oli tehnyt niin typerän virheen, että oli jättänyt kuuntelematta voimatasomittariaan, kun siihen olisi ollut tarvetta. Hänen oma ylimielisyytensä oli pettänyt hänet väärässä paikassa ja se oli vienyt hänen henkensä. Miksi hän oli antanut heidän yllättää itsensä niin?

Raditz oli kuitenkin saanut hetken lohdun kuollessaan. Ei vain Kakarot ollut kohdannut kohtaloaan hänen kanssaan, vaan se typerä namekilainen oli myös mennyt leuhkimisentarpeessaan lavertelemaan hänelle jostain, mitä Maan väki kutsui lohikäärmekuuliksi. Hän oli kertonut, kuinka ne taikaesineet voisivat tuoda Kakarotin takaisin elävien maailmaan, ja luullut saavansa siinä samalla viimeiset naurut. Mutta kun Raditz sitten paljasti, kuinka hänen saiyalaistoverinsa kaukana avaruudessa olivat kuulleet koko keskustelun ja kuinka he tulisivat maahan vuoden hänen jälkeensä tappamaan jokaisen planeetan asukkaan, namekilaisen naamalle vääntynyt ilme oli ollut verraton. Hän oli kuollut nauraen vastustajiensa typeryydelle, uskoen itsekin omaan tarinaansa. Uskoen siihen, että Vegeta ja Nappa herättäisivät hänet henkiin niillä kuulilla. Tietystihän he herättäisivät, oli hän ajatellut silloin, hänhän oli kuitenkin yksi viimeisistä saiyalaisista.

Kun Raditz sitten saapui helvettiin valtias Enman nöyryyttämänä, hän törmäsi melko pian toisiin saiyalaisiin ja näin olleen myös kuolleeseen isäänsä. Omalla tavallaan hän oli ollut iloinenkin tavatessaan kuolleen rotunsa edustajat ja saadessaan taas liittyä heidän joukkoonsa. Eläminen kolmestaan kahden eliittiluokan saiyalaisen kanssa kävi toisinaan hyvinkin yksinäiseksi ja Raditzista, aina siitä lähtien kun planeetta Vegeta räjähti, tuntui kuin hän olisi ollut vain kolmas pyörä prinssin ja Napan joukossa.

Isä ei juuri ollut muuttunut tippaakaan siitä, mitä hän oli ollut menneisyydessä, luonnollisesti. Hän oli yhä se sama äreä mies, jota Raditz oli aina kunnioittanut, mutta jolta hän itse ei ollut ikinä kunnioitusta saanut. Ei sillä, olihan hän asemaansa tottunut. Harva saiyalainen häntä oli koskaan kunnioittanut, eikä hän tähän hätään ketään kyennyt nimeämään. Hän oli ollut vain iloinen saadessaan nähdä isänsä jälleen – niin, ainakin siihen asti kunnes Bardock oli tunnistanut hänet.

Bardock oli nimittäin saanut kummallisen raivokohtauksen heti, kun Raditz oli sanonut kuolemansa syyn ja päässyt kertomasta myös Kakarotin kuolemasta. Isä ei ollut ottanut kuunnellakseen, vaikka Raditz kuinka oli yrittänyt selittää, ettei Kakarot todellakaan ollut mikään saiyalainen, vaan aivovaurioitunut idiootti. Hän oli ollut vain kuolla toistamiseen, kun isä oli saanut kuulla hänen palvelleen Freezaa koko ikänsä. Koko saiyalaisjoukko tuntui yhtäkkiä vihaavaan Freezaa sydämensä pohjasta, toisin kuin parikymmentä vuotta sitten.

Vasta silloin totuus hänen kotinsa todellisesta kohtalosta oli selvinnyt hänelle ja se oli suoraan sanottuna kovempi pala kuin hänen oma kuolemansa. Bardock tosiaankin oli pettynyt häneen – enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Isä oli rauhoittunut edes osittain vasta Raditzin kerrottua, että Kakarotin säälittävät ihmisystävät aikoivat herättää hänet henkiin lohikäärmekuulilla. Raditz ei ymmärtänyt, mikä tiedossa isää niin lohdutti, sillä hän oli varsin selkeästi kertonut myös Napasta ja Vegetasta, jotka aikoivat saada kuulat käsiinsä ennen ihmisiä. Hän tuntui olevan yllättäen niin häiritsevän varma siitä, että Kakarot tulisi heräämään henkiin ja nauroi vain räkäisesti, kun Raditz uhosi olevansa itse se, joka palaisi takaisin elävien maailmaan. Bardock oli vain sanonut, ettei Nappa saati Vegeta ikinä tuhlaisi kallisarvoista toivomusta toivoakseen Raditzin takaisin joukkoonsa. Päinvastoin.

Raditz päästi tuhahduksen ja pisti makuulle istuinalustanaan toimineelle kivenlohkareelle. Isänsä sanoista huolimatta hän oli tosissaan uskonut, että Vegeta ja Nappa olisivat toivoneet hänet takaisin henkiin, aina siihen asti että Nappa oli yllättäen ilmestynyt helvettiin heidän joukkoonsa. Itse prinssi oli tappanut hänet, niin kaljupää kertoi tuolloin, raivosta punaisena. Raditz oli epäillyt tarinaa hetken. Vegetako muka tappaisi itselleen uskollisia saiyalaisia tuosta vain? Ilmeisesti.

Tuona päivänä Raditz sai kuulla, että Kakarot eli ja hengitti jälleen ja että se paskiainen oli nyt paljon entistä vahvempi. Vaikkei Nappa koskaan asiaa suoraan myöntänytkään, niin vaikutti siltä, että Kakarot oli antanut tuolle elämänsä selkäsaunan heidän taistellessaan. Raditz ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, kuinka jonkun oli mitenkään mahdollista vahvistua niin paljon vuoden aikana. Hän itse ei olisi voinut kuvitellakaan painivansa joskus samassa sarjassa Napan kaltaisen eliittisoturin kanssa, ja Kakarot oli vielä hävinnyt Raditzille voimissa hyvin selkeästi heidän tavatessaan. No, ehkäpä veli oli päättänyt leuhkia vähän lisää niillä perkeleen ihmekuulillaan ja toivonut itsensä vahvemmaksi. Siltä idiootilta ei ylpeyttä löytynyt nimeksikään.

Joka tapauksessa, tilanne jotenkin oli johtanut siihen, että Vegeta oli eliminoinut liittolaisensa. Raditz ei vain tiennyt miksi. Hän ja Nappa olivat aina olleet uskollisia prinssilleen, eikä hän olisi osannut odottaa tältä moista toimintaa ilman erityisen hyvää syytä. Hän oli uskonut, että Vegeta olisi edes kunnioittanut heitä, kahta viimeistä saiyalaisia hänen rinnallaan, mutta oli ilmeisesti erehtynyt. Jos kerta Vegeta pystyi tunnontuskitta niittämään Raditzia monia kertoja vahvemman Napan, hän tajusi olla varma, ettei kaksikko olisi koskaan herättänytkään häntä henkiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan merkinnyt mitään niille kahdelle saiyalaiselle, joiden kanssa hän oli suurimman osan elämästään viettänyt. Hänen elämällään ei ollut ollut mitään arvoa. Saiyalainen tai ei, se totuus oli silti yllättävän masentava… varsinkin, kun sen huomasi vasta kuolemansa jälkeen.

Isä oli siis ollut loppupeleissä oikeassa yllättävän monesta asiasta. Hän oli arvannut oikein kaiken Kakarotin henkiin heräämisestä Napan ja Vegetan uskottomuuteen. Olikohan hänen väitteensä siitä, että pikkuveli selviäisi hengissä yhteenotosta Vegetan kanssa, sekin oikeassa? Olisiko Kakarot todella voinut vahvistua niin paljon?

Raditzin ilme synkistyi entisestään ja hän nousi takaisin istumaan. Mikä helvetti edes sai isän niin varmaksi Kakarotista? He molemmat tiesivät, että se maanvaiva oli syntynyt hyvin alhaisen voimatason kanssa ja oli pelkkä kolmannen luokan roska. Oli enemmän kuin oletettavissa, että Kakarot kuolisi Vegetan ja Napan kaltaisia sotureita vastaan taistellessaan alle kahdessa sekunnissa. Lisäksi isä ei koskaan edes tuntenut Kakarotia. He eivät koskaan kunnolla tavanneet eivätkä puhuneet keskenään. Miksi Bardock siis oli reagoinut niin raivokkaasti siihen, että Kakarot oli kuollut, kun hänen ei todellisuudessa olisi kuulunut välittää paskan vertaa?

Raditz nousi seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään päämäärättömästi eteenpäin. Helvetti oli raivostuttava paikka. Hän ei voinut, kuin toivoa palaavansa joskus henkiin, vaikka niin ei tulisi ikinä käymään. Mutta jos kävisi, hän pistäisi ensimmäisenä sen typerän veljensä maksamaan teoistaan.

* * *

Vuorien päällä, saiyalaisten näkymättömissä hiippaili määrätietoisesti etenevä, tuttu naishahmo. Tuo etsi jalansijakseen mahdollisimman korkeaa paikkaa, josta hän näkisi hyvin laakson pohjalla retkottavat saiyalaiset. Kukaan normaalin näön omistava ei tietenkään olisi kyennyt erottamaan niin kaukaa kenenkään kasvonpiirteitä, mutta onnekseen Javecen näkö ei lukeutunutkaan niihin "normaaleihin". Tosin, kukapa jumala ei olisi jotain erikoista näkökykyä omistanut?

Hänen silmänsä bongasivat etsimänsä isän ja pojan vaivaisessa parissa minuutissa ja tämä sai hymyn kohoamaan hänen huulilleen. Kaksikko saattoi majailla kehuttavan pitkän matkan päässä toisistaan, mutta asia ei tuottanut Javecelle sen enempää ongelmia, kuin jos he olisivat kumpikin seisoneet hänen nenänsä edessä. Seuraava temppu oli hänelle helppo tehdä ja itse asiassa oli vain hyväksi, etteivät Bardock ja Raditz olleet kovin lähellä toisiaan. Tämä vähentäisi tulevaisuudessa hieman heidän epäilyksiään sen suhteen, että jotain sattumaakin suurempaa oli tekeillä.

Jumalattaren molemmat käsivarret nousivat ilmaan, aavistuksen hänen hartioitaan korkeammalle. Hänen virneensä pyyhkiytyi pois keskittyneen ilmeen ottaessa vallan ja hänen ajatuksensa kohdistuivat vain näihin kahteen valittuun henkilöön.

Käsien nopea heilautus ympyrän kautta takaisin vartalon sivuille ei aiheuttanut muuta, kuin napakan tuulenpuuskan parin metrin säteellä ja sai hänen kimononsa helmat lepattamaan rajusti. Siltä se ainakin näytti, mutta pari laakson pohjalta kantautuvaa, kummeksuvaa älähdystä kertoi enemmän tapahtuneen. Javece tiesi epäilyksettä, että tuolla alhaalla oli nyt kaksi persoonaa vähemmän. Kaikki oli mennyt, kuten pitikin, mutta tarina oli vasta alkanut.


	3. Outo paikka

**LUKU 2: Outo paikka**

Bardock räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, mitä oli tapahtunut, ja hämmennys sai hänen kulmakarvansa nousemaan epätavallisen korkealle ottaen huomioon hänen tavanomaisen ilmeensä. Hetki sitten hän oli istunut kaikessa rauhassa saiyalaisten keskellä, mutta helvetti oli yllättäen muuttanut muotoaan – ja radikaalisti.

Karu, vuoristoinen maisema oli vaihtunut oudon, kirjavan kasvillisuuden peittämään maahan ja aiemmin korkeat vuoret olivat nyt kutistuneet kymmenmetrisiksi kallionnyppylöiksi. Puut kasvoivat tarpeeksi harvassa, jotta hän saattoi nähdä taivaankannen. Se oli yhä keltainen, mutta se olikin ainoa yhtenevyys aikaisempaan näkyyn: keltaisuus ei suinkaan aiheutunut pilvistä, vaan taivas vaikutti olevan luonnostaan sen värinen. Ne muutamat poutapilvet, jotka kuljeskelivat sen läpi aurinkoa taidokkaasti vältellen, olivat tavanomaisen valkoisia kuten planeetta Vegetalla ennen sen räjähtämistä.

Hetkinen. Aurinko?

Bardockin oli pistettävä kätensä otsansa ylle varjostamaan silmiään, kun hän tähyili taivaalle nähdäkseen kirkkaan valoa tuovan pallon, jollaista hän ei koskaan koko kuolinaikanaan ollut nähnyt helvetissä. Aurinko se oli, sillä yhdenkään valopääsaiyalaisen ki-isku ei aiheuttanut noin sokaisevaa kirkkautta. Mistä se siihen oli tullut? Hän luuli, että niitä oli olemassa vain elävien universumissa, kaukana helvetin alapuolella.

"Mitähän vittua juuri tapahtui", hän mumisi itselleen turhautuneena, kääntyen hitaasti ympäri vain nähdäkseen, oliko hänen takanaan oleva maailma sama, kuin tuo hänen edessään.  
Tosiaan, mikä temppu tämä oli olevinaan? Jokin surkea vitsikö? Ensijärkytys alkoi hitaasti laantua ja hänen aivonsa alkoivat luonnollisesti pohtia vastauksia hänen päässään pyöriville kysymyksille. Hänen silmiensä tutkiessa ympäristöä yhä rauhallisemmin mielin, hän pisti merkille myös jotain muuta kummallista. Hänen olonsa oli jotenkin erikoinen, ikään kuin jokin hänen kehossaan olisi muuttunut verrattuna muutamaan sekuntiin takaperin. Hän tunsi itsenä jotenkin raskaammaksi, vaikkei se ihme kyllä ollut ollenkaan paha tunne. Ehkä raskaus johtui siitä, että hänen keuhkonsa olivat alkaneet automaattisesti vetää ilmaa sisäänsä, mitä ominaisuutta kuolleilla ei hänen tietääkseen ollut. Tai sitten se johtui siitä, että hänen lihaksensa olivat alkaneet kihelmöidä oudolla tavalla ja niihin virtasi hiljalleen lämpö. Tämä kaikki oli hänelle vierasta, vaikkakin hän olisi voinut vannoa tunteen olevan hänelle ennestään tuttu. Ristiriitaista.

Bardock oli varma, ettei tämä paikka ollut helvetti. Mutta mikä se sitten oli? Kenties hän oli päätynyt tänne jonkun mustan aukon tai sellaisen takia. Tai ehkä tämä oli unta. Ehkä joku idiootti saiyalainen oli kolkannut hänet takaapäin niin nopeasti, ettei hän itsekään ollut huomannut ja hän todellisuudessa makasi nyt tajuttomana jossain rähinöivien tovereidensa jaloissa. Ei turhan epätodennäköinen vaihtoehto, mutta tämä maailma ei kuitenkaan tuntunut yhtään unelta.

* * *

Raditz seisoi hölmistyneenä keskellä ihmeellisen näköistä pensaikkoa. Silmänräpäystä aiemmin helvetin rumat maisemat olivat vaihtuneet tähän kohtuulliseen siedettävään ympäristöön kuin taikaiskusta. Hän tunsi olonsa jotenkin paremmaksikin kuin aikaisemmin. Tätä ei totisesti tapahtunut joka päivä. Oliko Enma kenties päättänyt pilailla hänen kustannuksellaan vähän lisää? Se mies ei taatusti pitänyt hänestä. Kukapa nyt olisi pitänytkään.

Raditz rämpi ulos pusikosta ja suoristi vinoon menneen voimatasomittarinsa. Hän päätteli ilman täyttäneistä lintujen ja ties minkä eliöiden äänistä, ettei enää ollut helvetissä. Mutta mikä tämä paikka sitten oli? Miten hän oli joutunut sinne niin nopeasti, ilman että tajusi itsekään, mitä oli tapahtunut?

Vaikka paikka muuten vaikutti olevan täynnä elämää, hän ei nähnyt ympärillään yhtäkään itsensä kaltaista olentoa. Paikka oli arvatenkin jokin planeetta, koska kummallisen värisellä taivaalla porotti täyttä päätä kirkas aurinko. Mutta mikä planeetta se oli, siitä hänellä ei ollut tietoa. Eikä hän tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt olla iloinen vai huolissaan jouduttuaan sinne. Jos joku häntä vahvempi päättäisi hyökätä nyt ja niittää hänet, hän katoaisi olemassaolosta ikuisesti. Olihan hän sentään jo kuollut kerran. Toisaalta taas…

Raditz virnisti itsetyytyväisesti. Hän oli saanut ajatuksen.

Jos olisi sattunut käymään niin mahtavasti, että hän olisi päätynyt takaisin elävien maailmaan – elävänä kuolleena ehkä, mutta kuitenkin – hän voisi hyvin käyttää voimatasomittariaan mahdollisten hallitsevien elämänmuotojen etsimiseen tällä planeetalla. Ehkä oli mahdollisuus, että nuo olisivat tarpeeksi älykkäitä rakentamaan kehittyneitä avaruusaluksia, jollaisen hän voisi pakottaa heidät tekemään. Hän voisi suunnata Maahan ja kostaa pikkuveljelleen, tehdä tilit viimeinkin selviksi.

Tietysti hän oli tietoinen siitä, että Kakarot oli hyvin mahdollisesti nyt vahvempi kuin Nappa, vaikkakin sitä oli vaikeaa kuvitella. Mutta kuten tavallista, pienenkin tilaisuuden tullen hänen oma egonsa sokaisi hänet. Kyllä hän keinon löytäisi, kyllä hän olisi tarpeeksi hyvä voittaakseen Kakarotin. Sitä paitsi mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut tehdä? Vegetaa häntä ei enää huvittanut palvella, Freezasta puhumattakaan. Hänen kotinsa räjähti vuosia sitten palasiksi, joten kaikki muut saiyalaiset olivat helvetissä.

Raditz painoi voimatasomittarinsa nappia ja laite alkoi välittömästi välittää keltaisia numeroita hänen silmänsä edessä olevalle linssille. Se etsi voimalukemia lähiympäristöstä vain muutamia hetkiä, kun se jo päästi Raditzille tutun hälytysäänen, ilmoittaen hänelle voimakkaimman, lähinnä olevan olennon tason.

Luku sai hänet älähtämään isoon ääneen ja melkein kaatumaan takaperin maahan. Yli kymmenen tuhatta! Mitä helvettiä? Vain Freezan aluksella törmäsi moisiin voimatasoihin. Laitteen täytyi olla rikki. Kai hän olisi tiennyt niin vahvoilla olennoilla varustetusta planeetasta, jos sellainen oli ollakseen? Raditz empi, tuntien kylmän hien valahtavan otsalleen. Viimeksi, kun hän oli epäillyt mittariaan, se oli käynyt hänen kohtalokseen. Ehkä oli parempi olla varuillaan tällä kertaa – voimataso oli sentään kymmenkertainen hänen omaansa verrattuna.

Yrittäen peittää hermostuneisuuden olemuksestaan Raditz lähti kävelemään hitaasti eteenpäin. Hän halusi ottaa selvää, mikä tuo voimakas elämänmuoto oikein oli olevinaan eikä saiyalaisen luonnolle muutenkaan sopinut juosta karkuun häntä koipien välissä, olkoon vastapuoli kuin vahva tahansa. Mittari ilmoitti, ettei olento ollut viittäkymmentä metriä kauempana. Se liikkui maleksien itään, ikään kuin ei olisi ollut varma minne mennä. Hän saisi sen helposti kiinni, kunhan varoisi aiheuttamasta liikaa melua.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Raditz työnsi päänsä varovasti esiin puun takaa yrittäen nähdä etsimänsä kohteen, joka oli nyt vain vaivaisen kymmenen metrin päässä hänestä. Se ei ainakaan toistaiseksi ollut huomannut häntä, tai sitten taktikoi kävelemällä poispäin, houkutellen Raditzin tarpeeksi lähelle yllätyshyökkäystä varten. Koskaan ei voinut olla liian vainoharhainen näin vahvojen vihollisten kanssa.

Se, mitä hän näki siellä käppäilemässä, oli kuitenkin jotain aivan muuta, kuin mitä hän oli odottanut näkevänsä. Vyötäisille kiedottu apinanhäntä, tuttu vihreämusta saiyalaishaarniska ja musta, palmua muistuttava tukka paljastivat henkilön toiseksi saiyalaiseksi: Bardockiksi.

"Isä?" hän älähti häkeltyneenä, saaden isänsä kääntymään salamannopeasti ympäri ja katsomaan häntä vähintäänkin yhtä typertyneenä, kuin Raditz itse oli. Mitä tämä oli tarkoittavinaan? Oliko koko helvetin väki transportoitu johonkin toiseen ulottuvuuteen vai oliko hän muuten vain yksin tässä metsässä oman isänsä kanssa? Raditz kurtisti kulmiaan ja mulkoili isäänsä turhautuneena. Voimatasomittari ei ollut ainakaan ilmoittanut toisista saiyalaisten kaltaisista voimatasoista. Niin paljon järkevämmältä, kuin ensimmäinen vaihtoehto olisikin kuulostanut, todisteet viittaisivat enemmän jälkimmäiseen.

Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten reagoida tilanteeseen. Hänelle oli tullut enemmänkin kuin selväksi, ettei kuulunut Bardockin suosikkisaiyalaisiin ja vaikkei tuo varmaankaan hyökkäisi ilman hyvää syytä, ei häntä silti huvittanut ajatus olemisesta tuon nyrkkeilysäkkinä mahdollisen raivokohtauksen sattuessa. Siitä huolimatta hän kunnioitti isäänsä muutenkin, kuin tuon voiman takia. Hän saattoi sanoa Bardockin olevan yksiä itselleen läheisimpiä henkilöitä, vaikkei tähän ollutkaan koskaan saanut tilaisuutta tutustua kunnolla.  
Ensimmäinen kysymys, mikä Raditzin mieleen juolahti, oli juuri se mitä ilmeisin: "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

* * *

Bardock sattui kysymään saman kysymyksen yhtä aikaa tyhjästä ilmestyneen poikansa kanssa. Normaalisti häntä olisi kai potuttanut moisen tyhjäntoimittajan seura täällä kaukaisessa korvessa, mutta tilanteen outous sai hänet kuitenkin katsomaan Raditzia ennemminkin yllättyneenä, kuin ylimielisenä. Mitä tuo täällä toimitti? Olisivatko muut saiyalaiset joutuneet tänne myös, jos hän kerta törmäsi poikaansakin näin lyhyellä varoitusajalla? Jotenkin Bardock epäili sitä, sillä niin iso saiyalaisjoukko olisi varmasti aiheuttanut melua koko metsän täydeltä. Mikä siis oli aiheuttanut sen, että juuri he kaksi kaikista saiyalaisista olivat päätyneet samaan paikkaan samaan aikaan? Sattuman kauppaa se tuskin oli.

Raditz ei ilmeisesti ollut oikea henkilö vastaamaan hänelle näyttäessään yhtä hämmästyneeltä, kuin Bardockikin. Tyypillistä.

"Mikä tämä paikka on ja miten hitossa minä jouduin tänne?" Raditz jatkoi, ikään kuin olisi pitänyt Bardockia henkilökohtaisena oraakkelinaan tai jotain.

Bardock onnistui kokoamaan itsensä ja palauttamaan tavanomaisen, tympeän ilmeensä kasvoilleen. "Ei aavistustakaan", hän sanoi lyhyesti, jonka jälkeen hapuili katseellaan ympäristöään nähdäkseen, oliko lähellä mahdollisesti joku, joka olisi voinut vastata kysymyksiin. Mutta ei, ainoa älyllinen olento, jos sitä sellaiseksi saattoi kutsua, oli Raditz, joka yhä seisoi tumput suorana paikallaan tuijottaen häntä epäileväisen näköisenä. Tuo ei siis uskonut häntä, vai?

"Kuules nulikka, en tiedä paskan vertaa mitä sinä täällä teet, kun itsekin jouduin tänne ihan yhtäkkiä. Tiedän vain, että emme ole enää helvetissä. Ja sinä voisit typerän tuijottamisesi sijaan yrittää tehdä jotain hyödyllisempääkin ja vaikka paikantaa sen, kuka tästä on vastuussa." Bardock pyrki tuimalla katseella saamaan jotain liikettä esikoiseensa, mutta huomasikin vain tuon epäilevän katseen muuttuneen jälleen hämmästyneeksi. Raditzin katse oli suunnattu jonnekin vähän Bardockin pään yläpuolelle ja tuon suu roikkui auki kuin aivovammaisella, kun hän tuijotti jotain suurtakin ihmettä.

"Sinun halosi!" hän älähti osoittaen kaiken päälle Bardockin päälakea sormellaan. Tämä sai Bardockin vain kohauttamaan toista kulmaansa välinpitämättömän ivallisesti.

"Kas kun huomasit", hän pilkkasi, "eihän se ole ollut siinä kuin pari vuosikymmentä ja risat."

Raditz mutristi huuliaan kärsimättömän näköisenä ja osoitti käsi entistä suorempana ja määrätietoisempana Bardockin haloa. "Et tajua. Se on poissa! Sinä olet hitto vie _elossa_!" hän ärähti kimpaantuneena.

Bardockin koko olemus pysähtyi, kun hän kuuli tämän. Pilailiko Raditz hänen kustannuksellaan? Hän kyllä epäili, että poika uskaltautuisi aivan tuosta vain laukomaan surkeita vedätyksiä päin hänen naamaansa ja tuo näytti muutenkin uppiniskaisen vilpittömältä sanojensa kanssa.

Hän käänsi katseensa hitaasti ylös nähdäkseen kohdan, missä hänen halonsa olisi kuulunut olla. Kuten Raditz oli sanonut, tuota kuolemaa todistavaa merkkiä ei näkynyt enää missään, mutta Bardockin oli huitaistava vielä kädellään kohtaa ihan vain varmistaakseen, ettei rinkula ollut vain muuttunut näkymättömäksi. Epäuskoinen ilme valtasi hänen kasvonsa, vaikka todisteet puhuivat puolestaan selkeästi. Ei ihme, että hänestä oli tuntunut niin erikoiselta aiemmin. Se johtui siitä, että hän oli jälleen elossa ja sydän pumppasi hänen rinnassaan. Hän saattoi tuntea veren kohisevan suoniensa läpi.

Virne kohosi nopeasti hänen kasvoilleen ja syrjäytti tyrmistyksen tieltään. Vaikka tapahtumien outous ei ehkä antanut aihetta välittömälle ilolle, ei hän voinut olla tuntematta riemua näin yllättävästä käänteestä. Hän oli luullut mätänevänsä siellä kuolemantylsässä helvetissä ikuisesti, mutta tässä hän nyt oli: elävänä ja mitä ilmeisimmin elävien maailmaan transportoituna. Kenen toimesta ja miksi, sitä hän ei tiennyt, mutta hän totisesti toivoi muutoksen olevan pysyvä.

Bardockin silmät siirtyivät Raditzin hiuksekkaan päälaen yläpuolelle. "Entäs sinä itse sitten?" hän kysyi omahyväisellä äänellä, virnistäen esikoiselleen jopa huumorintajuiseen tapaan.  
Kumma, kuinka hän ei moneen vuoteen ollut ollut hyvällä tuulella, ja sitten yhtäkkiä onnellisuus tuntui vyöryvän hänen ylitseen kertaheitolla niin, että sitä oli vaikea hallita. Oli, kuin hänen kuolemaansa johtaneet aiemmat virheensä olisi resetoitu ja uusi elämä alkanut – ehkä oli jopa mahdollisuus, että myös muut saiyalaiset olivat elossa jälleen.

Hyvä on, hyvä on, ehkei kannattanut alkaa elätellä liian suuria toiveita.

"M-mitä tämä on?" Raditz älähti huomatessaan omankin halonsa kadonneen. Hän haravoi sormillaan päälakensa hiuksia, ikään kuin hänen tukkansa olisi voinut imaista kuolemanrinkulan sisäänsä. (Mikä tietenkin olisi voinut olla täysin mahdollista.) Näky oli Bardockista jokseenkin huvittava ja hän soi itsensä virnuilla pojalleen, jokseenkin hyvin ivalliseen sävyyn.

"Enpä tiedä. Tapaus juuri muuttui oudommaksi. Kuka sinut nyt haluaisi henkiin herättää?" hän huomautti, välittämättä Raditzilta saamaansa äreää silmäystä.

Raditz pääsi yli ensihämmästyksestä kutakuinkin yhtä nopeasti, kuin Bardock itsekin. Pian poika nimittäin alkoi saada jostain syystä kostonhimoisen voitonriemuisen ilmeen turpavärkilleen. Hän puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin ja tuijotti sitä kuin mielipuolinen.

"Ha.. haha… Sain kuin sainkin mahdollisuuden", hän mumisi kädelleen kuin parhaalle kaverilleen ja vain sekunnin päästä hän räjäytti ison osan metsää taivaan tuuliin kirkkaalla ki-ammuksella. Hän tuijotti savuavaa, pitkää kraateria tyytyväisenä, mutta Bardockin se sai vain kohauttamaan kulmiaan ilmeettömänä.

"Nyt voin etsiä sen Kakarotin kusipään ja räjäyttää hänen sisuskalunsa pellolle, kuten minun olisi pitänyt tehdä heti ensi tilassa!" Raditz jatkoi, leijuen selvästi omissa haavemaailmoissaan jossain harvinaisen korkealla. Ja Bardock tunsi, kuinka hänen hetkeksi ohimennyt ärtymyksensä esikoistaan kohtaan alkoi pikkuhiljaa palailla.

"Siitä vain", hän pärskähti halveksuvasti. "Hyvä idea käyttää uusiutunut elämäntynkäsi siihen, että Kakarot pieksää sinut toistamiseen. Terveisiä vain helvetille."  
Raditz putosi tämän kommentin myötä takaisin maan pinnalle ja Bardock otti hänen harmistuneet mulkaisunsa rauhallisesti vastaan.

"Et usko vai?" Raditz haastoi kulmiaan kurtistaen, yrittäen jopa nostaa uhkaavaa sävyä äänessään. Että hän sitten jaksoi.

"En usko. Tiedän", Bardock vastasi ylitsevedetyn kyllästyneeseen sävyyn, ihan vain nähdäkseen, mihin Raditzin ärsyttäminen johtaisi.

Raditz narskutteli hetken hampaitaan toisiaan vasten ja kiristyvä ohimo kertoi hänen olevan kaikkea muuta, kuin mieltynyt isänsä "kannustavista" sanoista. Bardock vain tuijotti pisteliäästi takaisin.

"En ole niin heikko kuin luulet", poika intti uhmakkaasti.

"Ai et vai?"

"Olin lapsi kun viimeksi näit minun käyttävän täysiä voimiani!"

Bardockin oli pakko hymähtää pettyneen surkuhupaisasti tähän väliin. Hetken hän ja Raditz vain tuijottivat toisiaan, hän itse järkähtämättömän ylimielisesti ja Raditz niin epätoivoisen haastavasti, että tuon oma epävarmuus paistoi kilometrien päähän.

"Hyvä on sitten", Bardock sanoi hymyillen alentavasti, "näytäpä minulle ne mahtavat voimasi. No? Anna tulla."

Kuten hän oli olettanutkin, Raditz näytti vain hapanta naamaa hiljaisena, eikä käynyt hyökkäykseen. Poika laski kohotetut nyrkkinsä ja käänsi katseensa pois, luopuen selvästi leikistä.

"Sitähän minäkin", Bardock tokaisi.

* * *

Raditzia harmitti luovuttaa noin vain, mutta minkäs hän olisi isälleen mahtanut. Niin paljon, kuin hän olisikin halunnut todistaa tuolle sanansa ja näyttää, ettei hän ollut saiyalaisten pohjasakkaa, ei hän vain voinut käydä tuon kimppuun. Hän tiesi Bardockin voimat paremmin kuin hyvin, eikä ikipäivänä yltäisi samalle tasolle hänen kanssaan. Isä olisi vain pieksänyt paskat pellolle hänestä, eikä ajatus houkuttanut varsinkaan näin uunituoreen elämän myötä.

Niin Raditz nieli kiukkunsa ja käänsi katseensa pois kokeneemmasta saiyalaisesta, yrittäen unohtaa juuri käydyn keskustelun.

"Mitä me sitten teemme?" hän kysyi isältään. Aikaisemmat suunnitelmat Kakarotin suhteen olivat tulleet tyrmätyksi, joten hän ei keksinyt parempaakaan vaihtoehtoa kuin roikkua ainoan lähistöllä olevan saiyalaisen seurassa.

Bardock mulkaisi häntä halveksuvasti. "_Meistä_ en tiedä, mutta minä ainakin lähden ensimmäiseksi etsimään jotain sivilisaatiota", hän sanoi, kävellen sitten kohti Raditzia nopein askelin. "Anna tänne se voimatasomittari."

"Mitä?" Raditz perääntyi jopa aavistuksen säikähtäneenä isän nopeista liikkeistä ja kävi varautuneeksi, vaikka tiesi Bardockin voivan milloin vain käydä hänen kimppuunsa ilman, että hänen puolustuksensa asiaan vaikuttaisi. "Ei käy, et olisi hajottanut omaasi. Tarvitsen tätä itse."

"Anna tänne se, tai revin pääsi irti ja otan sen itse!"

Lopputulos oli vähäisistä vastusteluista huolimatta kuitenkin se, että Raditz joutui luovuttamaan mittarinsa isälleen. Totta kai hän ymmärsi, että isä tarvitsi sitä paikantaakseen planeetan asukkaat ja vahvempana osapuolena hän tietenkin oli pomo, mutta Raditz olisi silti tuntenut olonsa turvallisemmaksi mittarinsa kanssa. Sen avulla hän pystyi taistelussa paikantamaan paremmin vihollisensa tai edes suunnistamaan, mistä johtuen hän tunsi olonsa yhtäkkiä paljon avuttomammaksi. Nyt hänen oli pakko pysytellä isänsä lähellä, mikä saattoi olla vaikeaa, jos Bardock päättäisi yhtäkkiä ottaa ja lähteä täydellä vauhdilla johonkin ilmansuuntaan, ilman Raditzia.

Tuon kiinnittäessä vihreälinssistä laitetta vasemman korvansa päälle Raditz vain seisoi vieressä ja tuijotti kulmat kurtussa, epäileväisenä.

"Sinähän annat sen takaisin sitten, vai mitä?" hän kysyi vaativaan sävyyn, vaikkakin varoi kuulostamasta turhan töykeältä.

Isä ei vastannut, mutta se oli tarpeeksi kertomaan, ettei hän saisi voimatasomittariaan enää takaisin. Mahtavaa, noita kun sai uusia vain Freezan tukikohdasta. Ja sinne hän ei palaisi enää koskaan, ei sen jälkeen, kun oli kuullut totuuden Freezasta.

Raditz katsoi, kun Bardock painoi nappia voimatasomittarin kyljessä ja näki kuinka keltaiset saiyalaisnumerot alkoivat vilistä sen linssillä. Noin kaksi sekuntia myöhemmin laite hälytti ja Raditz toljotti yhä vain, kun Bardockin jotenkin tuomitseva katse kääntyi hänen suuntaansa.

"1500?" isä varmisti, kuulostaen epäuskoisen pettyneeltä. "Siinäkö kaikki, mitä olet saavuttanut siinä kahden vuosikymmenen aikana?"

Raditz tunsi kasvojensa muuttuvan punaiseksi häpeästä, vaikka hän itse olikin pitänyt voimatasoaan kelvollisena aina tähän asti. Minkä hän voimatasolleen mahtoi, Nappa ja Vegeta kun olivat voimakkaampina tehneet suurimman osan työstä, kun planeettoja valloitettiin? Hän ei hetkeen keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, mutta keksi sitten oivan keinon lievittää kiusaantuneisuuden tunnettaan.

"Kakarotin voimataso oli alle tuhannen, kun viimeksi näin hänet", hän ilmoitti vahingoniloiseen sävyyn.

Bardockin silmäkulma nyki hänen kuullessaan tämän, eikä Raditz voinut olla tuntematta riemua siitä hyvästä. Hän virnuili isälleen omahyväisesti, mutta saamatta tältä minkäänlaista vastausta.

Bardock vain antoi laitteen hakea jotain toista voimatasoa, eikä mennyt kauan, kun sellainen jo taisi löytyä. "Heikkoa väkeä täältä pohjoiseen", isä ilmoitti.

Raditz mutristi huuliaan tympääntyneenä. Mitä tuo tieto häntä hyödytti? Ikään kuin hän olisi osannut tämän planeetan maantietoa. "Ja missähän se pohjoinen mahtaa olla?"

Bardock soi hänelle ilmeettömän silmäyksen ja osoitti sinne, missä aurinko paistaa möllötti kirkkaasti. Sen jälkeen tuo mutisi jonkin käskyntapaisen, jolla kehotti Raditzia liikuttamaan "sitä persettä" ja lähti liihottamaan kohti osoittamaansa suuntaa juuri niin kovaa vauhtia, kuin Raditz oli osannut pelätä.

"Isä, odota!" hän karjui kurkku suorana, syöksyen isänsä perään niin kovaa, kuin vain jaksoi lentää.


	4. Kakarot?

No niin, jos joku ei sitten tiennyt, niin luvussa mainittavat yardratialaiset ovat sitten Dragon Ball: Online versioita, eivätkä niitä kurttuisia animeyksilöitä, jotka näyttävät ihan laihoilta Dodorioilta.

* * *

**LUKU 3: Kakarot?**

Bardock pysähtyi vasta kilometrien matkanteon jälkeen ja Raditz ilmestyi minuutteja hänen jälkeensä, hikoillen kuin olisi juuri lenkkeillyt saunassa. Bardock pyöräytti silmiään – hän itse ei ollut väsynyt vähääkään taitetusta matkasta.

Oli miten oli, he molemmat seisoivat nyt korkealla kallionkielekkeellä, katsoen edessään avautuvaa maisemaa. Vuorten ympäröimässä laaksossa sijaitsi jokin kaupungintapainen, jonka väestön voimatasoja Bardockin itselleen takavarikoima voimatasomittari nyt luetteli. Olennot eivät voimiltaan todellakaan olleet mitään vahvaa sorttia, minkä hän saattoi puoliksi helpotuksekseen ja puoliksi ikäväkseen todeta. Oli näet kulunut pitkä aika siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi pitänyt kunnolla hauskaa, mistä syystä haasteellinen vastus olisi kelvannut hänelle paremmin kuin hyvin.

"No, mitäs nyt?" Raditz kysyi yhä huohottaen. Hän näytti olevan yhä nyreä siitä, että oli joutunut luovuttamaan voimatasomittarinsa isälleen. No, paha juttu, sillä Bardockilla ei ollut aikomusta antaa sitä takaisin.

Mutta tosiaan, mitäs nyt? Hänen mielensä teki mennä ja räjäyttää koko kaupunki ilmaan ihan vain nostalgian vuoksi ja Raditzin ilmeestä päätellen tämäkin olisi kannattanut ideaa. Silti, hän epäili että oli hyvä idea hankkiutua sotatilaan planeetan asukkaiden kanssa ennen kuin edes tiesi missä oli. Kukaties nämä olennot olivat jopa vastuussa siitä, että he olivat taas hengissä.

Raditz ei selvästikään ajatellut samalla tavalla. "Mennäänkö alas ja tapetaan ne?" hän kysyi innoissaan kuin pikkulapsi ja virnisti Bardockille, ikään kuin he olisivat olleet koko ikänsä partnereita.

Bardock tuhahti. "Emme ainakaan vielä. Ensin selvitetään, että mikä tämä paikka on olevinaan ja katsotaan, onko niiden teknologia tarpeeksi kehittynyttä avaruusmatkailua varten", hän ohjeisti. Hän ei kylläkään tiennyt, mitä hän olisi avaruusaluksen kanssa tehnyt. Hänellä ei ollut enää kotia minne palata ja lapsikin tiesi, että harhailu ilman koordinaatteja ulkoavaruudessa olisi järjettömyyden huippu.

"Emmekö voisi vain pelotella jotain satunnaista asukasta ja pakottaa hänet kertomaan kaiken haluamamme?" Raditz ehdotti tylsistyneen kuuloisena.

"Kerropas Raditz, eivätkö juuri tuon kaltaiset suunnitelmat ole syypäitä sinun kuolemaasi?" Bardock kysyi monotonisella äänellä, antaen silmiensä yhä tutkailla maisemaa edessään. Raditz vaipui taas hiljaisuuteen, ilmeisesti nolostuneena, ja käänsi katseensa pois hänestä. Bardock hymähti kylmästi ja jatkoi: "Me emme tiedä paskaakaan siitä, millaisia yllätyksiä tämä väestö hautoo eikä meillä ole paikkaa, jonne raahautua jos häviämme. Turha siis rynniä tuonne ja alkaa suin päin riehua."

Juuri silloin kuului voimakas taivasta halkova ääni, joka sai jopa Bardockin kaltaisen kivinaamaisen Saiyalaisen hätkähtämään ja kääntämään katseensa kohti pilviä. Keltaisen taivaankannen yli kiisi valtavalla nopeudella jokin pyöreä alus, joka vauhdista päätellen tuli suoraan avaruudesta. He kaksi katsoivat sen kulkua kulmat koholla, koko matkan aina siihen asti että alus läsähti keskelle laaksossa sijaitsevaa kaupunkia. Sen törmäyksen aiheuttama ääni kuului helposti niinkin kauas, kuin missä he seisoivat.  
Bardock käänsi päänsä hitaasti Raditzin puoleen, nähden tuon tekevän juuri samoin.

"Mitä vittua?" tämä kysyi pöllämystynyt ilme kasvoillaan, osoittaen sormellaan kohti kaupunkia. Bardock kohautti harteitaan vastaukseksi.

"Näyttikö alus sinustakin tutulta?" hän kysyi, katsoen taas kaupunkia ja sen keskustan rakennusten välistä tupruavaa savupilveä.

Raditz mietti hetken, ikään kuin olisi ollut kovinkin vaikea muistaa muutama sekunti sitten nähty asia. Sitten hän hätkähti valaistuneen oloisena. "Eikö se ollut niitä Freezan avaruuskapseleita?" hän arveli epämääräiseen sävyyn, ikään kuin ei olisi tiennyt miten reagoida asiaan.

Raditz oli oikeassa. Alus oli ollut pieni, valkoinen ja pyöreän muotoinen, ylipäätään sellainen, jollaisella Bardock oli itsekin menneisyydessään matkustanut muille planeetoille. Se siis kuului Freezan joukoille.

Kyseisen henkilön ajatteleminen pisti Bardockin mielen jälleen äreäksi. "Niinpä tietysti. Vieläkö siinä nilkissä henki pihisee?" hän ärähti itsekseen. Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt siitä, että juuri kun hän oli päässyt nauttimaan uudesta elämästään, jokin sen mulkvistin ääliö alainen päätti ilmestyä paikalle päivää pilaamaan. Raditzin katselemisessakin oli jo kestämistä.

"Kuka ikinä onkaan, hän tuli varmaan putsaamaan tämän planeetan hallitsevasta elämänmuodosta", Raditz totesi mietteliäänä. Jokin hänen äänensävyssään sai hänet kuulostamaan siltä, kuin Freezan alaiset olisivat yhä hänen kanssaan samalla puolella ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli lentää avaruuskapselin luo ja auttaa sen sisältävää henkilöä tuhoamaan planeetan väestö Freezan rahastustarpeisiin. Poika oli ollut niin raivostuttavan paatunut Freezan palvelija että olisi tuskin vaatinut paljon lahjomista taikka pelottelua käännyttää hänet jälleen tuon alaiseksi.

Kyllä Bardockinkin kädet syyhysivät päästä taas taistelemisen ja energiapallojen heittelyn makuun, mutta viimeiseksi hän olisi ojentanut auttavansa kätensä sille paskiaiselle, joka työskenteli hänen kotiplaneettansa ja rotunsa avaruuspölyksi räjäyttäneelle olennolle.

"No arvatenkin niin", Bardock vastasi pojalleen kuivasti. "Taidankin ihan ensimmäiseksi vääntää tyypin niskat nurin." Hän naksautti alkajaiseksi rystysiään ja painoi sitten taas voimatasomittarinsa nappia. Sen lukema voimataso oli suurempi, kuin muiden planeetan asukkaiden, mutta pysyi silti vähän Raditzin omaa alempana.

Bardock tuhahti – hän ei tiennyt että Freezalla oli ollut Raditziakin heikompia alaisia. Hänen olisi jopa turhan helppo pieksää tuntematon ja takavarikoida tuon alus omaan käyttöönsä. Ja niin, varoittamatta hän ponnisti itsensä taas lentoon ja syöksyi nopeasti kohti aluksen törmäyspaikkaa.

"Voisit kertoa joskus _ennen_, kuin lähdet päättömästi jonnekin!" hän kuuli Raditzin karjaisevan närkästyneenä takaansa, muttei välittänyt tuosta.

He lensivät rakennusten yli ja alhaalla näkyvät kadut vilisivät silmissä. Laaksossa tuuli kovasti ja Bardock kuuli poikansa jatkuvasti kiroavan jossain takanaan, kun tukka lensi tämän silmille. Matka ei kestänyt juuri minuuttia kauempaa, jonka jälkeen he pääsivät laskeutumaan paikkaan, jonne alus oli pudonnut. Ilmassa oli yhä hajonneista rakennuksista pöllyävää savua tai mitä lie pölyä, joka sai Bardockin yskähtämään pari kertaa ja siristämään silmiään.

Näytti siltä, että avaruusalus oli törmännyt erään pilvenpiirtäjämäisen rakennuksen seinään maan sijaan ja jäänyt kiikkumaan korkeuksiin luukku auki, ilman matkustajaansa. Pallolla matkustanutta henkilöä ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut etsiä kauan, sillä aivan rakennuksen juuressa parisataa metriä alempana löhösi jokin hahmo liikkumatta.

Ensimmäisellä silmäyksellä Bardock huomasi, että tulokkaan vaatteet olivat repeytyneet housujen yläosaa lukuun ottamatta hänen päältään ja että – hänen yllätyksekseen – tämä oli loukkaantunut pahemman sorttisesti.

Toisella silmäyksellä hän tajusi tuijottavansa itseään.

* * *

Raditz tunnisti maassa makaavan miehen vain sekunteja sen jälkeen, kun oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt tämän kunnolla. Tyyppi muistutti erehdyttävästi hänen isäänsä ja kasvon peittäneiden mustelmien takia oli jopa vaikea kertoa, oliko hänellä Bardockin tavoin arpea vai ei.

Oranssit kangashousut ja niiden sininen, riekaleinen vyö kuitenkin toi Raditzin mieleen pikimmiten hyvin tutun ja ärsyttävän kuvan vain vuoden takaa hänen menneisyydestään. Äijä ei voinut olla kukaan muu, kuin…

"Kakarot!" Raditz älähti kovaan ääneen ja kavahti puoli askelta taemmas. Hänen ylitseen vyöryi lukuisan eri tunteen aiheuttama kuohu, mutta hän saattoi helposti sanoa että yksi tietty siihen ei ainakaan kuulunut: jälleennäkemisen riemu.

Oli aika helvetin ironista että vain vähän aikaa sen jälkeen, kun hän oli herännyt henkiin, hänen ei-todellakaan-niin-rakas pikkuveljensä seurasi ilmielävänä perästä avaruuskapselilla juuri samalle osaa planeettaa, jolla hän itse oli juuri samalla minuutilla. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa, että tilanne olisi ollut pelkkää hyvää/pahaa sattumaa, mutta ei hän oikein osannut sanoa, mikä muukaan temppu tässä olisi ollut takana.

Oli miten oli, Raditzin kostonhimo seurasi hyvin pian alkuhämminkiä. Hän näki selvästi, että veli makasi maassa puolikuolleena kuin kerjäten muita tappamaan hänet. Jos olisikin käynyt jotain niinkin uskomatonta, että Kakarot todella olisi ylittänyt hänet voimissa, hän pystyi nyt helposti ottamaan ohjat kauniiseen käteensä ja tappamaan tuon uppiniskaisen idiootin ongelmitta.

"Kakarot?" hän kuuli isänsä toistavan vierellään. Kääntäessään katseensa tähän hän näki isänsä tuijottavan Kakarotia silmät epäluonnollisen pyöreinä, ikään kuin hänen edessään olisi loikoillut suurikin ihme.

Raditzia tämä ärsytti suunnattomasti, eikä hän oikein edes osannut sanoa miksi. Tilanne oli todella kummallinen, eikä hän halunnut sen jatkuvan enää sekuntiakaan. Niinpä hän murahtaen iski jalkansa Kakarotin rinnusta vasten ja päätti, että petturin oli aika maksaa teoistaan. Hän alkoi ladata kehonsa energiaa käteensä, ja sen säteilemä voima tuntui mahtavalta kaiken sen ajan jälkeen, jonka hän oli viettänyt helvetissä tekemättä juuri yhtään mitään. Purppuran ki-pallon ilmestyessä hänen kämmenensä ylle ja sen alkaessa kasvaa kokoa hän tutkaili Kakarotin piestyjä kasvoja irve naamallaan. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko pikkuveli tajuissaan vai ei.

Ei hän voinut sanoa, että hän olisi nauttinut toisen saiyalaisen tappamisesta, kun heitä oli muutenkin jäljellä hyvin vähän, mutta Kakarot oli jo tehnyt liian monta virhettä saadakseen anteeksi. Tämä oli kieltänyt veljensä, joten Raditzillakaan ei ollut enää mitään syytä kunnioittaa häntä. Omapahan oli vikansa.

"Mitä helvetin vittua sinä luulet tekeväsi!" Bardock karjaisi niin äkisti, että Raditz oli posauttaa oman naamansa ki-ammuksellaan. Suurin vaurio oli kuitenkin syntyä, kun isä tarrasi hänen käsivarteensa sellaisella voimalla, että kyynärvarsiluut olivat räsähtää poikki.

Bardock vetäisi Raditzin kauemmas Kakarotista, kääntäen hänet samalla silmätysten itsensä kanssa. Hänen ilmeensä oli raivokas ja hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi voinut motata esikoistaan kaikella voimallaan suoraan leukaluuhun.

"M-mitä sinä –?" Raditz takelsi typertyneenä, unohtaen uhmakkuuden hetkeksi kokonaan olemuksestaan.

"Sinä se et sitten opi yhtään mitään", Bardock ärisi hänelle vaarallisesti.

Raditzin täytyi räpäyttää silmiään vielä pari kertaa, ennen kuin hän tointui säikähdyksestä ja pääsi huutamaan isälleen takaisin.

"Opi niin mitä! Ei tuo heikko petturi ansaitse elää!" hän sanoi osoittaen Kakarotia, perääntyen vaistomaisesti kauemmas Bardockista. "Hän on pelkkä merkityksetön roska. Minulla on täysi oikeus eliminoida hänet!"

Bardockin ilme vain tuimeni ja Raditz tunsi itsensä epämiellyttävän pieneksi hänen edessään, jopa vaikka voitti hänet selkeästi pituudessa. "Merkityksetön roska, niinkö? Sinä yritit juuri pelkurimaisesti tappaa toisen saiyalaisen tämän ollessa puolikuollut ja tajuton!" hän aloitti ja Raditzista tuntui, että keskustelu alkoi ottaa hyvin samanlaisen suunnan, kuin mitä vuosi sitten hänen tavattuaan isänsä helvetissä. Siitä hän ei pitänyt, niinpä hän päätti parhaakseen yrittää lopettaa sen siihen paikkaan.

"Minun ja Kakarotin väliset asiat eivät edes kuulu sinulle, joten pysy poissa tieltäni!" hän varoitti.

Bardock tuli lähemmäs, katsoen Raditzia palavin silmin ja murahti madaltuneella äänellä: "Jos tapat hänet niin toivot, ettet olisi ikinä syntynytkään!"

Raditz kyllä tiesi, että heistä kahdesta ainoastaan Bardockin varoituksilla oli vaikutusta toiseen osapuoleen. Nytkin hän oli epäonnistunut käskemään isäänsä ja sen sijaan joutui itse järkkymään tuon uhkauksien alla. Hän ei edes keksinyt mitään vastaansanomista, tuijotti tätä vain niin itsepäisesti kuin osasi. Vain sekuntien hiljaisuuden jälkeen Bardock jo jatkoi saarnaansa.

"Olen saanut tarpeekseni idioottimaisuudestasi, Raditz. Jos haluat tapella hänen kanssaan", hän nyökkäsi kohti Kakarotia, "niin siitä vain, mutta teet sen hänen ollessaan hereillä ja taisteluvalmiina. Siihen asti et koske häneen, onko selvä!"

Raditz tuijotti isäänsä takaisin hillityn raivostuneen näköisenä. Hän ei saattanut ymmärtää, miksi isä olisi välittänyt Kakarotin hengestä lainkaan. Sen lisäksi, että Kakarot nyt viimeisenä ansaitsi tällaisen hengenvartiointikohtelun, saiyalaisia oli muutenkin liian vähän jäljellä rodun pelastamiseksi. Hyvä jos Vegetakaan oli enää hengissä heidän kolmen lisäkseen.

Ja se, millä tavalla Bardock puhui Kakarotista, ikään kuin tämä olisi ollut Raditzia paljon arvokkaampi yksilö, kertoi hänelle, että sekä hän että Raditz molemmat tiesivät Kakarotin olevan nyt isoveljeään vahvempi taistelija. Paljon vahvempi. Vaikka Raditz ei halunnutkaan sitä itselleen myöntää, hän tiesi häviävänsä, jos taistelisi Kakarotia vastaan tämän ollessa täysissä voimissaan. Ja siihen hän ei suostuisi; hänen ylpeytensä oli jo tarpeeksi turmeltu ilman sellaista nöyryytystä.

"Minkä helvetin takia sinä puolustat häntä? Hän ei ikinä tehnyt mitään oikein! Hän ei edes halua olla Saiyalainen. Hän kieltäisi sinutkin – hän on arvoton!" Raditz huusi takaisin, yrittäen kaikkensa piilottaakseen katkeruutensa äänestään.

* * *

Luu tarttui jopa hetkeksi Bardockin kurkkuun Raditzin tivatessa syytä hänen motiiveilleen pitää Kakarot elossa. Tietenkään hän ei voinut sanoa mitään siitä, että Kakarot olisi se henkilö, joka pieksäisi Freezan ja hankkisi Bardockin himoitseman koston rodulleen. Edes Raditzin kaltaisella surkimuksella ei ollut syytä uskoa sellaista tarinaa, ei ennen kuin saisi siitä todisteita. Juuri nyt niitäkään ei välttämättä edes ollut, sillä Bardock ei ollut varma, oliko tämä Kakarot jo se sama, jonka hän oli nähnyt kohtaavan Freezan näyissään. Hänen oli siis parempi pitää suunsa ainakin toistaiseksi kiinni vuosien takaisista näyistään. Tai no, ikään kuin hänen olisi muutenkaan tarvinnut Raditzille mitään kertoa.

Lopulta hän kuitenkin avasi suunsa ja sanoi: "Sinulla nyt viimeisenä on oikeus määrittää muiden Saiyalaisten arvokkuutta. Sinä olet vain yksi pelkuri muiden joukossa ilman minkäänlaista kunniaa. Kakarot on toinen tarina. Hän tulee olemaan, ellei jo ole, sinua paljon parempi soturi. Hän on kykeneväinen johonkin merkittävään!"

Bardock sai Raditzilta vain hyvin epäileväisen katseen, johon oli sekoittunut ärtymystä ja hölmistyneisyyttä. "Mitä sinä muka hänestä tiedät?" tämä tiuskaisi sitten. "Sinä näit hänet viimeksi, kun hän oli vastasyntynyt! Sen sijaan minä näin hänet vasta vuosi sitten ja voin vakuuttaa, että hän on vain säälittävä häpeäpilkku!"

"Ainoa häpeäpilkku täällä olet sinä", Bardock vastasi tympääntyneenä, tiivistäen yhteen lauseeseen kaiken sen, mitä hän Raditzista ajatteli. Hän ei jaksanut inttää tuon kanssa asioista, jotka olivat jo kertaalleen setvitty Raditzin saavuttua helvettiin.

Raditz oli jo aukaisemassa suutaan, ilmeisesti väittääkseen vastaan. Kuitenkin, juuri silloin heidän yltyvän sanasotansa katkaisi jokin tuntematon, korkea ääni: "Anteeksi, mutta…"

Bardock käänsi päänsä kohti ääntä ja huomasi yllätyksekseen tuijottavansa kymmeniä pienikokoisia olioita, jotka olivat ilmestyneet heidän ympärilleen kuin tyhjästä. Hän tunsi olonsa typeräksi annettuaan niiden hiippailla paikalle hänen huomaamattaan. Vuosikymmenien vietto helvetissä ei totisesti tehnyt hyvää hänen reflekseilleen.

Sivusilmällä hän näki Raditzin näyttävän vähintään yhtä yllättyneeltä ja toljottavan tulokkaita tietämättä toistaiseksi, miten toimia.

Nämä pienet olennot omasivat sinertävän ihon, ja niiden hieman litteässä, pyöreässä päässä tapitti kaksi mustaa nappisilmää ja päälaesta kasvoi kaksi tylppää sarventapaista. Ne eivät näyttäneet mitenkään järisyttävän älykkäiltä tyhjänoloisen tuijotuksensa takia ja niiden lyhyet raajat saivat ne näyttämään Bardockin mielestä säälittävän heikoilta, ikään kuin mikä tahansa vastus olisi pystynyt ne selättämään. Vaatetus puolestaan… no, Bardock olisi pystynyt sanomaan olevansa iloinen siitä, ettei hänen tarvinnut käyttää moisia narrinvaatteita.

Olentojen ulkomuoto sekä jopa aavistuksen pelokas olemus vakuutti Bardockin siitä, ettei hänen ollut tarvetta käydä varautuneeksi ja valmistautua taisteluun. Kakarotin tulon myötä ja Raditzin kanssa käymänsä väittelyn jälkeen hän oli lähes unohtanut, että oli alun perin tullut etsimään näitä olentoja, jotka ilmeisesti olivat planeetan asukkaita.

Bardock vilkaisi Radtiziin, ja näki tämän silmissä kiiluvan halun ryhtyä lahtaamaan väkijoukkoa heidän ympärillään. Tavoitettuaan poikansa katseen hän pyrki antamaan tuolle varoittavan katseen: _Ei vielä._

Niin he molemmat vain tuijottivat sinihipiäisiä olentoja takaisin, virkkamatta mitään.

"Tarvitsetteko kenties apua?" yksi niistä jatkoi, antaen huolestuneen silmäyksen puolikuolleelle Kakarotille.

Bardock mietti hetken. Jos hän halusi puhutella Kakarotia vielä tuon ollessa elossa, tälle oli parasta antaa hoitoa hyvän sään aikana. Ja kerta pahaa-aavistamattomat paikalliset kerran sitä niin avuliaasti tyrkyttivät, niin mikäs ettei. Sama kai hänen oli pelata mukana, sitä paitsi hänen oli yhä otettava selvää sijainnistaan.

Niinpä hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti. "Tai ainakin hän tarvitsee", hän murahti Kakarotia osoittaen.

Raditz vain tuhahti äänekkäästi hänen vierellään, vetäen kätensä puuskaan ja mulkoillen häntä sekä planeetan asukkaita ilkeästi. Poika ei selvästikään olisi pistänyt pahakseen, jos hänen huono ensivaikutelmansa olisi saanut alienit perumaan tarjouksensa ja jättämään Kakarotin oman onnensa nojaan.

Joukko pikkuolioita kerääntyi Kakarotin ympärille tutkailemaan tätä. Suurin osa paikalla olevista näyttikin haluavan tapittaa vain puolikuollutta saiyalaista ja ihan syystäkin, sillä he kaksi olivat tajuissa ollessaan suurempi uhka. Vain rohkeimmat uskalsivat kerääntyä heidän lähelleen ja hekin näyttivät vähän varautuneilta. Ei kai ollut vaikeaa huomata, etteivät Raditz ja Bardock olleet mitään kovin hyväntuulisen ja ystävällisen näköisiä henkilöitä.

"Autamme mielellämme, mutta ensin haluaisimme tietää, keitä olette ja mistä tulette", viimeiseksi puhunut olio sanoi ystävälliseen sävyyn. Hänen sanansa saivat Bardockin kurtistamaan hieman kulmiaan.

Oli varmaan ensimmäinen kerta koskaan, kun jokin vieraan planeetan henkilö uteli hänen henkilöllisyyttään tuolla tavoin ja olettivat hänen todella vastaavan, ikään kuin hän ja Raditz olisivat tulleet rauhallisissa aikeissa. Se oli ärsyttävää ja outoa samaan aikaan.

Raditz nähtävästi tunsi juuri samoin, paitsi sieti tunnetta vielä isäänsäkin vähemmän.

"Ja sehän ei teille k—"

"Suu kiinni, Raditz", Bardock ärähti nopeasti poikansa keskeyttäen. Tuon päähän ei ilmeisesti vain uponnut, etteivät he voineet vielä alkaa käyttäytyä kuin tämän planeetan pahimmat viholliset.

Raditz katsoi Bardockia takaisin oudoksuvasti, ja tämän sivuuttaen hän kääntyi katsomaan sinihipiäisin olioin varustettua muukalaislaumaa ilmeettömin kasvoin. Rauhanomaisen muukalaisen teeskenteleminen olisi se vaikeaa hänellekin, mutta siihen asti, kunnes Kakarot olisi jälleen hereillä ja he tietäisivät enemmän siitä, mitä oli meneillään, hänen oli vain yritettävä.

"Minä olen Bardock ja _tuo_ on poikani Raditz", hän esittäytyi, kuulostaen harvinaisen tökeröltä. "Eikä meillä ole niin mitään hajua, mitä teemme täällä. Tulemme kuitenkin… aika kaukaa."

Niin, saiyalaiset ja heidän maineensa planeetanvalloittajina tunnettiin hyvin ympäri universumin. Vaikka he olivatkin räjähtäneet ilmaan monia vuosia sitten, nämä olennot saattaisivat hyvinkin suhtautua heihin negatiivisella tavalla, jos saisivat tietää heidän syntyperänsä. Siksi oli parempi olla sanomatta sitä päin heidän naamaansa, vaikka Bardock ei voinutkaan olla varma, pystyisivätkö nämä olennot tunnistamaan heidän rotunsa näön ja nimien perusteella.

"Aivan", siniturpa vastasi mietteliääseen sävyyn, sen katse kääntyen Bardockista Kakarotiin, jonka ympärillä olennot yhä pyörivät kuin muurahaiset. "Onko loukkaantunutkin jotain sukua teille?"

Bardock, vaikkei poikaansa katsonutkaan, saattoi tuntea Raditzin pyöräyttävän silmiään tässä välissä.

"Hänen nimensä on Idiootti ja hän on umpiluupää pikkuveljeni, jonka voitte syödä pois elävien kirjoista halutessanne", tuo sanoi.

Sinihipiäiset kääpiöt räpäyttivät silmiään nähtävästi käsittämättä Raditzin puheita ja Bardock vain huokaisi turhautuneena, vastustaen halua heittää voimakas ki-isku Raditzin pään suuntaan.

"Kyllä, hän on toinen poikani, mutta hänen nimensä on Kakarot", hän sanoi äreästi.

Samalla hän kuunteli sivukorvalla Kakarotin yllä häärivien olioiden vieraskielistä selitystä. Niillä tuntui olevan käynnissä kiivas keskustelu äänen voimakkuudesta päätellen, ja Bardockin viimein kiinnittäessään huomionsa niihin hän huomasi niiden yllättäen tarttuneen Kakarotiin ja alkaneen raahata tajutonta saiyalaista nopeasti jonnekin katua pitkin. Myös Barockille puhunut yksilö kääntyi seuratakseen ja vinkkasi myös heitä kahta tulemaan mukaansa.

"Hyvä on, seuratkaa meitä sitten. Poikasi tila vaikuttaa vakavalta, viemme hänet parannuspisteeseen pikimmiten. Voitte kertoa itsestämme enemmän siellä", se sanoi ystävällinen mutta omalla tavallaan hyvin karmiva hymy naamallaan.

Bardock teki kuin pyydettiin, Raditz perässään vastahakoisen oloisena. He kulkivat pois maahan laskeutuneen aluksen tuhoamalta kaupunginosalta ja hänestä vaikutti siltä, että koko paikan väki oli kerääntynyt heidän ympärilleen yhdeksi isoksi saattueeksi.

Eli, tähän mennessä he olivat siis onnistuneet pääsemään puheväleihin paikallisten kanssa sekä bonuksena löytäneet Kakarotin. Mitä heiltä vielä puuttui, oli edelleen se perhanan tieto siitä, missä he olivat ja miksi, sekä pääsisivätkö he mitenkään pois tältä planeetalta. Nämä olennot eivät tosin vaikuttaneet tietävän vastausta siihen miksi-kohtaan.

"Mikä tämä planeetta oikein on?" Bardock kysyi kovaan ääneen heti tilaisuuden saadessaan. Tämän planeetan asukkaat näyttivät kaikki niin samalta, ettei hän ollut edes varma, puhuiko hän edelleen sille yksilölle, jolle oli aiemmin puhunut.

"Olette planeetta Yardratilla", olento sanoi, heilauttaen korostukseksi käsivarttaan vielä kaaressa kohti edessä olevia maisemia.

* * *

Raditz löntysti muukalaismassan mukana mieli synkkänä, kuunnellen puolella korvalla, kun isä kysyi paikallisilta, mikä planeetan nimi oli. "Yardrat" kuulosti jotenkin tutulta, kun Raditz oikein sitä alkoi ajatella. Kenties se oli ollut yksi valloitettavista planeetoista, mutta Freezan joukot eivät olleet vielä saapuneet tänne sitä valloittamaan. Hän hekotti hiljaa mielessään sille hauskalle tosiasialle, että nämä yardratialaiset auttoivat parhaillaan juuri sellaisia henkilöitä, jotka olisivat normaalisti ottaneet valtaansa heidän planeettansa. Toivottavasti he pääsisivätkin tekemään sen pian, sillä häntä tylsistytti tämä isän perässä juokseminen ilman mitään järkevää päämäärää.

Kohta Raditz tunkikin Bardockin viereen, ja tuijotti tuota tiiviisti niin kauan, että onnistui saamaan suoran katsekontaktin.

"Ja kuinkahan kauan herra aikoo esittää paikallisten parasta ystävää?" hän sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja vilkaisi ympärilleen nopeasti varmistuakseen, ettei kukaan ollut kuullut. "Eikö meidän pitänyt vain ottaa selvää heidän teknologian tasostaan ja sijainnista?"

"Tällä hetkellä tiedämme vain missä olemme. Sitä paitsi heillä on Kakarot. On parempi ettemme aiheuta kaaosta", Bardock vastasi takaisin matalalla äänellä.

Raditz ei voinut uskoa tätä. Isähän paapoi Kakarotia kuin mikäkin nainen! Äh, jos vain hän vain olisi ollut vähän vahvempi, hänen ei olisi tarvinnut nöyrtyä tällä tavoin ja tehdä niin kuin hän käski. Jos vain…

Mietteissään hän antoi katseensa vaeltaa ympäri kaupunkia. Useimmat talot täällä eivät olleet korkeita, vaan pysyivät lähinnä yksikerroksisissa, pyöreähköissä rakennuksissa. Useiden pienien rakennuksien lisäksi kaupungissa oli myös joitakin suurempia pilvenpiirtäjiä, joista yhteen Kakarotkin oli aluksellaan rynninyt pahki.

Ja kun kerta aluksiin päästiin, Raditz tajusi unohtaneensa tarkistaa, mikä avaruuskapselin tila oli. Hyvällä tuurilla se olisi vielä käyttökelpoinen (vaikkakin Kakarotin tasoisen mäntin ohjauksen jäljiltä se oli todennäköisesti juuri päinvastaista) ja hän voisi käyttää sitä apuvälineenään päästä pois tältä typerältä pikku –

Raditzin ajatukset katkesivat, kun hän tajusi, ettei hänen ollut järkeä suunnata täältä Maahan nyt, kun kerta hänen kohteensa, oma armas pikkuveljensä, oli kerta tullut tänne. Se asia oli omalla tavallaan hyvin harmittavakin. Kai hän oli toivonut tavoitteeseensa pääsemisen olevan hieman haasteellisempaa, kun se kerta oli enää kaikki, mitä hänellä oli elämässään jäljellä...


	5. Herääminen

Ei herranjestas, kirjotin varmaan tästä luvusta puolet silmät tihrussa puoliunessa. XD Tuli siis aika, ööh, kökköä jälkeä. Kesävalvominen ei ole hyvästä, lapset.

* * *

**LUKU 4: Herääminen**

Raditz istui kädet puuskassa lattialla, tuntien itsensä tavallistakin ärtyneemmäksi jostain _kumman_ syystä. He olivat tällä hetkellä yhdessä niistä kaupungin korkeista torneista, jota kai paikalliset kutsuivat parannuspisteeksi. Mitään lääkintälaitteiden tapaisia ei ollut, toisin kuin planeetta Vegetalla ja Freezan aluksilla, vaan Yardratin haavojenparannusmenetelmät olivat vielä aika alkukantaisella asteella. He olivat lähinnä vain sitoneet Kakarotin haavat ja tunkeneet hänet täyteen jotain piuhoja, jotka he Raditzin kysyttyä sanoivat auttavan solujen uusiutumista.

Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä hän ja Bardock tekivät täällä. Olisi kai heillä ollut parempaakin tekemistä kuin istua paikallaan ja tuijottaa, kun nämä Yardratin idiootit hoitelivat Kakarotia kuin parastakin kakaraansa. Pikkuveljen hyysääminen ei takuulla ollut kuulunut niihin asioihin, joita hän olisi halunnut tehdä heti ensimmäisenä herättyään henkiin. Mutta minkäs teet, isä kun tuntui olevan niin helvetin kiinnostunut nuorimmaisestaan. Hän oli välttämättä halunnut jäädä tänne siihen asti, että tietäisi, milloin Kakarot tulisi tokenemaan tilastaan.

Raditz tuhahti mielessään. Jos se olisi ollut hän joka tuossa nyt makasi puolikuolleena, isää olisi asia tuskin edes kiinnostanut tarpeeksi asian tajuamista varten. Ja jostain syystä se tosiasia pisti ärsyttämään siinä määrin että hän ei muuta halunnutkaan niin kovasti kuin posauttaa koko parannuspisteen taivaan tuuliin. Silläkin hetkellä isä vain seisoi Kakarotin vieressä tätä tuijottaen, ikään kuin ei olisi malttanut odottaa päästä puhumaan pikkuveljen kanssa.

No, odottakoon vain. Sitten kun Kakarot viimein heräisi, isänkin pitäisi tajuta millainen idiootti tuo oli.

Silloin pari yardratialaista käveli heidän luokseen. Tai tarkemmin sanottuna Bardockin ja Kakarotin luokse, olivat varmaan tietoisia Raditzin huonosta päivästä ja päättivät ehkä siksi jättää hänet omaan arvoonsa.

Toinen niistä kantoi mukanaan jotain pulloa, josta se kaatoi vettä Kakarotin suuhun, toivottavasti tavoitteenaan hukuttaa tuo saiyalaisen irvikuva. Toinen taas seisoi Bardockin edessä hiljaa, kyyläten tätä naamallaan outo virne.

Isä omaan lahjakkaaseen tapaansa sivuutti toljottavan yardratialaisen ja kiinnitti kaiken huomionsa siihen, joka oli tullut sisään Kakarotin tilan tarkastaakseen.

"Milloin hän herää?" hän kysyi kärsimättömästi.

Kakarotia juottanut yardratialainen kääntyi ympäri niin äkisti, että Raditzin mielestä isä olisi voinut yhtä hyvin uhata sitä aseella. Se oli paljon pelokkaamman oloinen heidän saiyalaisten lähellä kuin isää möllöttävä kaverinsa.

"E-en osaa sanoa!" se uikutti hätäisesti. "Eh-ehkä… öh, hänen tilassaan saattaa mennä päiväkin!"

Raditz tarkkaili isänsä reaktiota, ja näki tuon tuijottavan yardratialaista kylmästi sanoen silmillään selvästi: _Säälittävää._ Eikä mikään ihmekään, isä ei ollut koskaan erityisesti pitänyt mistään, mikä näytti pelkonsa maailmalle tuolla tavoin.

"Päivässä… Vai niin", Bardock murahti, siirtäen katseensa takaisin Kakarotiin.

"N-niin! Joo… Minä tästä lähdenkin. Biru, tuletko sinä?" yardratialainen hoputti hermostuneena, kipittäen jo poispäin saiyalaisjoukosta.

Bardockia tuijottanut yksilö havahtui, katsoen äkäisesti kaveriaan ja pudisti päätään. "Ei nyt vielä, Rosso. Sanoinhan että minä en heitä pelkää."

Raditzin tämä kommentti pisti virnistämään jopa sadistiseen tapaan. Ei ollut peloissaan, vai? Typerä pikkuotus, normaalisti moinen uteliaisuus koituisi sen kohtaloksi. Nytkin Raditzia vain kutkutti ajatus sen kimppuun käymisestä…

Hän tukahdutti ajatuksen samalla sekunnilla. Niin tylsää kuin hänellä olikin, niin häntä ei huvittanut alkaa tapella Bardockin kanssa uudestaan. Hänen oli vain parempi istua paikallaan ja pitää turpansa ummessa siihen asti, että _eräs_ – Raditz katsahti ärtyneenä Bardockiin – tajuaisi, että he paraikaa tuhlasivat uusia elämiään johonkin täysin turhaan.

Kun Rossoksi kutsuttu yardratialainen oli jo ottanut ja häipynyt, Biru kääntyi taas katsomaan Bardockia silmät niin tuikkivina, kuin ne tuommoisina tyhjinä mustina pisteinä vain kykenivät.

"Siistiä nähdä aitoja alieneita!" se ilmoitti kovaan ääneen.

Käytöksestä päätellen tämä yksilö oli nuori, vaikkei ulkoisesti suurta eroa aikuisiin yardratialaisiin ollutkaan. Raditz näki isänsä ilmeestä, ettei tämä nähnyt siniturvan toitotusta kovin miellyttäväksi, mutta hän ei ollut ollutkaan koskaan kovin lapsirakas...

Biru ei kuitenkaan ottanut tätä huomatakseen, vaan jatkoi tarinointiaan kovalla innolla: "Kaikki on hirveän kiinnostuneita siitä keitä te olette. Tai siis, kyllä kaikki jo tietää että teidän nimenne ovat Bar Dog ja Radish mutta—"

"Ne ovat Bardock ja Raditz, senkin kalanaama", Raditz korjasi väliin ilkeään äänensävyyn.

"Ai niin. Joo, kuitenkin, kaikki haluaa tietää että miten te oikein päädyitte tänne. Olitteko te matkalla jonnekin ennen kuin pakkolaskeuduitte? Ja miksi vain tuo", olento osoitti Kakarotia, "on puolikuollut?"

Raditz vaihtoi katseita isänsä kanssa. Hänestä tuntui, että he molemmat jakoivat saman epämukavan tunteen noin monen kysymyksen tulviessa heidän päälleen peräkanaa.

"Minäpä kerron sinulle, kersa", hän aloitti siihen tuttuun turpa-kiinni-kun-minä-puhun sävyyn, kooten itsensä lattialta ja nousten seisomaan. Hän käveli häntä pelottomasti tutkailevan yardratialaisen eteen ja joutui katsomaan melkein kohtisuoraan alaspäin ollakseen silmätysten olennon kanssa. "Me kaksi tuossa joku aika sitten mädännyimme tuonpuoleisen nurkissa, sitten silmänräpäyksessä olimme täällä. Emme tulleet sillä pahuksen _yhden hengen_ aluksella, kuten tuo runneltu ääliö tuossa."

"Häh?" Biru kysyi hämmentyneenä, joskin tämän saattoi huomata ainoastaan sen nurinpäin kääntyneen suun sekä äänensävyn ansiosta. "Olitte siis kuolleita? Eihän kuolleista voi herätä!"

"No siksi me emme tiedäkään, miten helvetissä tänne jouduimme", Raditz sanoi halveksivasti.

"Mutta tehän kaikki tunnette toisenne. Niin minulle kerrottiin. Jos te kaksi olitte kuolleita, niin miten tuo kolmas sitten –"

"Sehän tässä hauskaa onkin, penikka", Raditz naurahti kuivasti ja katsoi isäänsä ohimennen. Tuo ei tuntunut edes kuuntelevan keskustelua kovin tarkasti.

"Olette ihan outoja tyyppejä", Biru sanoi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Mutta silti siistejä!"

Raditz pyöräytti silmiään. Ensimmäinen kerta koskaan, kun jokin tuommoinen heiveröinen ipana oli selvinnyt hengissä tuon äänensävyn kanssa keskustellessaan hänen kanssaan. Surkuhupaisaa, miten se edes jaksoi luulla olevansa hyväksytty heidän seuraansa.

"Minun pitää mennä hetkeksi. Mutta tulen takaisin niin pian kuin pääsen ja silloin saatte kertoa, että mitä aiotte tehdä seuraavaksi ja minne olette menossa!" se ilmoitti sitten, kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti käppäilemään uloskäyntiä kohden.

Ja juuri, kun se oli kadota tämän pitkulaisen tornin kapeisiin käytäviin, se vielä tyrkkäsi päänsä sisään oviaukosta sanoakseen: "Jos te todella olitte kuolleita ja tuo kaverinne elossa, niin siitä on varmaan kivaa nähdä teidät taas!"

Sitten se häipyi, ennen kuin Raditz sai edes tilaisuutta vastata, ja hetken päästä hänen katseensa siirtyi Kakarotiin.

Iloinen? Heidän jälleennäkemisestään? Hah, hah, pikkuveli varmaan saisi vain sydänkohtauksen tajutessaan makaavansa sängynpohjalla samalla, kun he kaksi täysin terveinä kyttäsivät vierestä. (Tai no, ainakin Raditzin suhteen sillä Bardockia Kakarot ei tuntenut.) Hänellä oli kutina, että siinä vaiheessa, kun tuo tyhjäntoimittaja olisi herätäkseen, heidän ensireaktioistaan tulisi kaikkea muuta kuin ruusuiset. Niinhän siinä oli viimeksikin käynyt.

"Mikä vitsiniekka", Bardock kuuli Raditzin kommentoivan hänen tuijotellessaan tylsistyneenä kattoa ja miettiessä, kuinka helvetin kauan hänen täytyisi istua paikallaan, että jotain järkevää tapahtuisi.

"Sinunkaan on turha odottaa hänen ryntäävän riemusta kaulaasi, isä. Hän ei edes muista sinua, päätyy todennäköisesti vain tappamaan sinutkin", Raditz jatkoi katkeranivalliseen sävyyn, vetäen tässä vaiheessa Bardockin huomion puoleensa.

"Suusi kiinni. Minun suunnitelmiini ei kuulu hankkiutua riitoihin Kakarotin kanssa, toisin kuin luullakseni sinä", Bardock sanoi tuimasti.

Niin, hän ei totisesti tekisi samoja virheitä kuin Raditz. Oli totta, että kiitos luupäisen isoveljensä Kakarot saattaisi suhtautua Bardockiinkin suurella varauksella, mutta tappelua siitä tuskin syntyisi. Ei ainakaan Bardockin toimesta.

Hänen huomionsa siirtyi takaisin nuorempaan Saiyalaiseen, joka yhä makasi taju kankaalla näissä kummallisissa yardratin vuoteissa, jotka olivat melkein kuin pelkkää ruumiin ympärille punottua kangasta.

Hän oli tuijotellut Kakarotia jo hyvän aikaa, melkein kuin hän olisi uskonut voivansa havahduttaa tuon hereille pelkällä katseella. Pojan näkeminen tuossa tilassa sai hänet melkein virnistämään, ei sadistisuuttaan, vaan siksi, että hän itse oli näyttänyt samalta hyvin monen tehtävän päätteeksi. Uskomatonta ja omalla tavallaan ironistakin, että kaikista maailman planeetoista hän heräsi eloon juuri tälle yhdelle, jolle Kakarotkin oli jollain kumman tavalla päätynyt. Vai oliko se edes sattumaa? Jokin siinä tapahtumassa, että Bardock oli samalla planeetalla kahden poikansa kanssa, pisti hänen epäilyksensä heräämään.

"Minulla on _nälkä_", Raditz marisi yhtäkkiä kovaan ääneen.

Bardock huokaisi. Mikä saavutus! Puolen minuutin hiljaisuus ja sitten taas täytyi puhua. Raditz oli jo ruumiillisesti yhtä vanha kuin hänkin, ja silti käyttäytyi kuin mikäkin pikkupoika.

"Niinkö? No, mene sitten etsimään ruokaa itsellesi", Bardock vastasi, mutta nähtyään poikansa ilmeen hän tajusi, että tuo oletti hänen tulevan mukaan. "Ei sinun tarvitse roikkua perässäni koko ajan."

Tämän jälkeen Raditzin ilme muuttui siihen suuntaan, että hän näytti jollain tapaa pahastuneelta. Ikään kuin hän ei olisi halunnut Bardockin käskevän häntä menemään yksin jonnekin. Nulikka ei ilmeisesti tajunnut, että vaikka he olivatkin sattuneet heräämään henkiin kahdestaan, se ei tehnyt heistä minkään sortin partnereita.

"Sinähän se pöllit voimatasomittarini!" Raditz muistutti. "Tajuatko kuinka vaikeaa suunnistaminen on ilman sitä?"

Bardock oli aikeissa vastata, että helvetissä hän oli pärjännyt ihan hyvin ilman mittariaan, muttei ennättänyt edes avata suutaan ennen Raditzin seuraavaa kysymystä: "Sitä paitsi olet viettänyt kuolleena jo ties kuinka pitkän ajan. Väitätkö ettei sinulla ole nälkä?"

Mitä ikinä Bardock olikaan ollut aikeissa sanoa, hän unohti sen sillä sekunnilla. Ihmeellistä mutta totta, Raditz oli oikeassa. Hänellä tosiaan oli huutava nälkä, hän ei vain ollut tajunnut sitä reilun kahden vuosikymmenen paaston jälkeen, jolloin tunteeseen oli ehtinyt tottua. Vaan nyt kun siitä muistutettiin… Hänen ilmeensä varmaan muuttui sillä hetkellä ilmeettömästä tuskaiseksi.

Ja sitä paitsi, syömistä parempaa tekemistä hän ei kyennyt tähän hätään keksimään. Ehkä oli vain parempi jättää tämä parannuspiste hetkeksi, varsinkin kun se yardratialainen penska oli aikonut tulla pian takaisin syytämään niitä loputtomia kysymyksiään heidän niskaansa.

Bardock rykäisi vaivaantuneena, piti hetken tauon ja sanoi: "Hm, hyvä on. Lähdetään etsimään sitä ruokaa sitten."

Hän ei edes vaivautunut vilkaisemaan Raditzin suuntaan, sillä saattoi ilmankin nähdä tuon naamalla idioottimaisen virneen, vaan nousi seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään poikansa kanssa ulos rakennuksesta.

Kun he pääsivät ulos, he vetivät välittömästi puoleensa kymmenittäin katseita. Yardratialaisista osa tuli lähemmäksi tuijottamaan, osa taas näki parhaakseen pysyä kaukana heistä. Mutta oli kuka oli, he kaikki kuitenkin supisivat keskenään jotain, eikä aihetta ollut vaikea arvata.

He lähtivät kävelemään katua eteenpäin nopein askelin, eikä yardratialaismassan keskellä tarpominen ollut kovinkaan vaikeaa, kun olennot antoivat heille tietä kuin mille lie hallitsijoille. Nyt heidän enää tarvitsi löytää jotain syötävää.

* * *

Birulta ei kestänyt kauan päästä takaisin sen ruhjotun muukalaisen luokse. Hän oli vain käynyt nopeasti ystäviensä luona selittämässä ne pienet tiedonjyväset, jotka oli Raditzista ja Bardockista irti saanut. Hän oli heidän kaveriporukastaan varmaan ainoa, joka oli tarpeeksi rohkea puhumaan näiden avaruusolentojen kanssa, vaikka tosin hänestä se ei vaatinut mitään erityistä rohkeutta kommunikoida niiden kanssa. Hän itse oli suorastaan innoissaan, ei Yardratilla ihan joka päivä vieraillut yhtä kummallisia alieneita, eikä hän tajunnut mitä niin pelottavaa niissä oli. Toki ne saattoivat olla ehkä vähän vähäpuheisia ja ärtyisiä sekä erityisen outoja, mutta kai ne olisivat jo hyökänneet jos se oli niiden aikomus. Ja kuka nyt muutenkaan olisi yhtä hymyä jouduttuaan jollekin vieraalle planeetalle tuntemattomasta syystä? Muut olivat vain turhan ennakkoluuloisia, mutta Biru luotti näihin tulokkaisiin ja oli halukas ystävystymään heidän kanssaan. Jopa vaikka sen pitkätukkaisen kertoma juttu siitä, että ne olivat heränneet kuolleista, tuntui aluksi vähän kaukaa haetulta.

Kuitenkin, päästyään takaisin ylös hän sai huomata, etteivät Bardock ja Raditz enää olleet ruhjotun kaverinsa luona. Huone oli tyhjä lukuun ottamatta tuota vuoteessa makaavaa Kak… mitä lietä. Hän huokaisi harmistuneena, hän olisi niin halunnut kysyä niiltä vielä muutamaa asiaa – kuten esimerkiksi heidän lajiaan, kotiplaneettaansa, sitä miten he olivat kuolleet ja millaista tuonpuoleisessa oli, lisäksi…

"Kummia tyyppejä ne kaksi", joku virkkoi hänen selän takanaan.

Biru säpsähti nopeasti ympäri ja näki, että huoneeseen oli astunut kaksi hoitajaa.

"Niinpä. Näyttävät yrmeää naamaa koko ajan ja kertovat tuskin mitään itsestään", toinen vastasi. "Sitten ne vain katoavat tiehensä mitään sanomatta ja jättävät kaverinsa tänne."

Sitten he huomasivat Birun ja katsoivat häntä typertyneinä, aivan kuin olisivat miettineet, missä välissä hän ehti pölähtää heidän eteensä.

"Ai hei, Biru. Tulitko tapaamaan niitä muukalaisia?" heistä toinen kysyi. "Ne lähtivät kyllä jokin aika sitten…"

"Jooh, olisin halunnut tietää niistä vielä lisää", Biru myönsi, peittelemättä pettymystään. Hän tosin loi toiveikkaita katseita tuohon kolmanteen, tajuttomaan yksilöön, vaikka tiesikin, ettei sen oletettu heräävän ihan heti. Se näytti todella paljon siltä Bardockilta… mutta toivottavasti olisi edes vähän puheliaampi.

"Lapsi parka, sinun pitäisi oppia olemaan vähän varovaisempi muukalaisten kanssa", toinen vastasi säälivä hymy naamallaan, samalla kun porhalsi kaverinsa kanssa tajuttoman muukalaisen luo.

"Niin, etkö ole kuullut keitä he sanovat näiden tulokkaiden olevan?" heistä ensimmäiseksi puhunut kysyi, tosin vaikutti enimmäkseen osoittaneen kysymyksen kaverilleen.

"Mitä niin, Turkiis?" toinen kysyi kiinnostuneena ja tarkisti samalla tajuttoman tilan.

Birukin kuunteli mielenkiinnolla, kun Turkiis leväytti naamalleen liioitellun tuomionpäivää enteilevän ilmeen ja virkkoi: "No, Gult, kulkee huhu että ne ovat… Saiyalaisia!"

Gult henkäisi, kuin olisi juuri kuullut järkyttävän kummitustarinan ja perääntyi tajuttoman muukalaisen luota kuin vaiston viemänä. Biru vain kallisti päätään hämmentyneenä ja risti kätensä puuskaan käsittämättä, mistä oli kyse.

"Saiyalaisia?" hän toisti. "En ole koskaan kuullutkaan."

"Eiväthän sinun ikäisesti tietenkään", Turkiis sanoi ymmärtäväisesti. "Mutta kauan aikaa sitten ne Saiyalaiset tunnettiin hyvin siitä, että ne kiersivät planeetalta toiselle tappamassa kaikki sen asukkaat."

"M-mutta minä luulin että ne katosivat olemassaolosta ajat sitten!" Gult tuntui olevan paniikissa ja näytti siltä kuin olisi voinut teleportata siltä seisomalta jonnekin mahdollisimman kauas vuoteessa täysin rauhallisesti nukkuvasta… Saiy... mikä lie. Biru pyöräytti silmiään. Sen lisäksi ettei niistä tyypeistä ollut ollut tähän asti niin mitään uhkaa, he yardratialaisethan voisivat helposti paeta paikalta vaaran uhatessa.

* * *

Goku oli hämmentynyt. Hän ei tiennyt missä hän oli ja kaikkialla oli pimeää. Hetki sitten hän oli talsinut keskellä omituisen näköistä maailmaa Gohanin ja Krillinin kanssa ja heillä oli ollut hauskaa tavalliseen tapaan, he olivat nauraneet ja puhuneet kaikenlaista.

Sitten yhtäkkiä Vegeta oli ilmestynyt. Tuo oli seisonut heidän edessään ja tuijottanut heitä vihaisesti. Mutta kun hän alkoi puhua, hänen äänensä ei ollut kuulunut Vegetalle, vaan jollekin toiselle, jonka Goku oli tavannut ajat sitten…

Vegetan hiukset olivat yllättäen kasvaneet pituutta, itse asiassa koko mies oli yhtäkkiä pidentynyt ja vanha valko-keltainen haarniska oli vaihtunut ruskea-mustaan sellaiseen. Goku oli tunnistanut tämän saiyalaisen Raditziksi, pahaksi isoveljekseen, jonka mukana oli kuollut suojellessaan poikaansa ja koko planeettaa.

"_Ei tuo heikko petturi ansaitse elää!_" Raditz oli sanonut kovalla, katkeranvihaisella äänellä. Gohan ja Krillin olivat kadonneet hänen ympäriltään, ja hän yksin oli seisonut silmätysten vihaa täynnä olevan veljensä kanssa.

Goku oli valmistautunut taistelemaan, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Raditz ei kuitenkaan ikinä hyökännyt. Tuijotti vain ja jatkoi puhumistaan, ikään kuin olisi osoittanut sanansa jollekin toiselle. "_Hän on pelkkä merkityksetön roska. Minulla on täysi oikeus eliminoida hänet!_"

Ja sen jälkeen kaikki oli vaihtunut tähän pimeyteen. Se oli ahdistavaa ja hänestä tuntui. kuin hän ei olisi voinut paeta minnekään, ja Raditzin ääni kaikui kaikkialla. Oli kuin Raditz olisi voinut hyökätä mistä vain…

Goku säpsähti hereille kiitos vieraiden äänien, joita hän kuuli ympäriltään. Hän tajusi makaavansa jollain pehmeällä, tuijottaen kattoa jota hän ei ollut tainnut ennen nähdä. Hänen päätään särki ja suurin piirtein joka ruumiinosa oli tulessa, mutta siitä huolimatta hänen olonsa oli vähän parempi kuin sen matkan aikana, minkä hän oli taittanut paettuaan räjähtävän planeetta Namekin pinnalta kohti tuntematonta ulkoavaruutta.

Hän ei ollut aikoihin nukkunut niin levottomasti. Hän oli nähnyt painajaista, jonka aihekin oli aika yllättävä jonkun Freezan tasoisen kanssa taistelemisen jälkeen: Raditz. Ihmeellistä, että hänen vuosi sitten tapaamansa isoveli yllättäen kummitteli hänelle, vaikka Goku saattoi turvallisin mielin sanoa olevansa tuota paljon vahvempi.

No, joka tapauksessa se oli ollut vain unta ja hän oli helpottunut huomatessaan, ettei tämä paikka ollut tuonpuoleinen. Mutta mikä se sitten oli? Maa, kenties? Ehkä, ehkä ei. Hän oli kuitenkin kiitollinen siitä tiedosta, että oli nähtävästi laskeutunut turvallisesti sillä saiyalaiskapselilla jonnekin päin universumia ja joku ystävällinen tyyppi oli päättänyt ottaa asiakseen huolehtia hänestä.

Kerätäkseen lisää tietoa ympäristöstään, Goku yritti nousta. Hän käänsi päätään vasemmalle – ja se tuntui koko hartiaseudussa. Hitto, Freezan pieksäminen oli tosiaan vaatinut veronsa.

"Niin minäkin luulin, Gult, mutta ilmeisesti asia ei ole niin jos ne todella ovat…", jokin ääni puhui ihan vähän matkan päässä hänestä, saaden Gokun havahtumaan ja terävöittämään kuulonsa.

Ääni oli yksi niistä samoista, joiden keskustelu oli hänet saanut palaamaan tajuihinsa.

"Kun puhuin niille aikaisemmin, ne sanoivat heränneensä henkiin kuolleista", toinen, nuoremman kuuloinen ääni vastasi.

Gokulla ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä nuo tuntemattomat äänet puhuivat, eikä se häntä kyllä kiinnostanutkaan. Hän oli vain halukas näkemään keitä ne tyypit olivat ylipäätään tietääkseen, olivatko ne ihmisiä vai joitain muita.

Hän kohotti päätään tyynystä – tai mikä ikinä hänen päänsä alla olikaan – mutta ei onnistunut nousemaan kuin arviolta ehkä viisi senttiä ennen kuin pistävä kipu pakotti hänet takaisin aloilleen. Liike oli tuntunut vahvana niissäkin lihaksissa, jotka hyvin vähän rasittuivat pään nostamisesta.

"Aih", hän vaikeroi tökerösti ja melko kovaan ääneen.

Äänet hiljenivät kuin käskystä ja näkemättäkin hän saattoi tuntea niistä jokaisen tuijottavan nyt itseään liikahtamatta. Se aiheutti hänelle kiusaantuneisuuden tunteen, mistä hän ei erityisemmin pitänyt. Ei auttanut itku eikä valitus, jos hän halusi nähdä huoneessa olevat tyypit, hänen oli pystyttävä nostamaan päätään.

Hän levitti käsivarsiaan hieman ja onnistui niiden tarjoaman tuen avulla kampeamaan itsensä ylemmäs niin, että näki kunnolla huoneen perälle asti. Toimen aiheuttama vihlonta oli helpompi unohtaa, kun hän näki huoneessa majailevat kolme hauskan näköistä oliota, jotka kyllä ihan ensisilmäykselläkin näyttivät kaikelta muulta kuin ihmisiltä.

"Ehe… Hei", Goku tervehti käheällä äänellä, vääntäen heikon hymyn naamalleen. Olennot tuijottivat. "Voisitteko kertoa missä meikä on?"

Niistä kaksi vain katsoivat toisiaan ilmeellä, jonka tarkoitusta Gokun oli vaikea päätellä. (Itse asiassa hänen oli vaikea päätellä niiden mielentilaa muutenkaan, niin kummallisen nukkemainen niiden pallonmuotoinen pää oli tihrusilmineen.) Kolmas kuitenkin yhtäkkiä leväytti ystävällisen – kai? – virneen naamalleen ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin.

"Olet planeetta Yardratilla", se kertoi iloisesti, ja yllättäen otti ja juoksi lähemmäs Gokua. Se tuli hänen sänkynsä – vai minkä lie päällä hän makasi – viereen tuijottamaan ja normaalisti hän olisi varmaan hymyillyt takaisin jos ei olisi ollut niin hämmentynyt ja väsynyt.

"Entä mitä – keitä te olette?" hän jatkoi, antanen samalla itsensä valua takaisin makuulle. Hän näki tuon yhden yksilön joka tapauksessa nyt, kun se oli niin lähellä.

"Tämän planeetan asukkaita tietysti. Minä olen Biru ja nuo tuolla ovat Gult ja Turkiis", hänen vieressään seisova yardratialainen sanoi osoittaen suuntaan jossa kaksi muuta täysin hiljennyttä olentoa olivat. "Ja sinä, sinun nimesihän oli joku Kaka… ööh, miten se loppu meni… Kakarot?"

Goku hätkähti – tai olisi jos olisi voinut – viimeisimmän nimen kuullessaan ja loi hyvin hämmästyneen katseen Biruksi esittäytyneeseen yardratialaiseen. Hän oli juuri yllättynyt kahdesta asiasta samalla kertaa: ensinnäkin Kakarot-nimeä hänestä käyttivät hänen tietääkseen vain saiyalaiset ja toiseksi näiden olentojen ei olisi kuulunut tietää lainkaan hänen henkilöllisyyttään, vasta nythän he tapasivat. Olivatko nämä yardratialaiset jotain meedioita, jotka olivat lukeneet hänen ajatuksensa kun hän oli tajuton? Mutta sekään ei selittäisi, miksi Biru oli arvannut hänen nimekseen Kakarot eikä Goku… Saiyalaisilta ne eivät näyttäneet, tai sitten Goku, Vegeta ja ne pari muuta sattuivat vain olemaan erittäin outoja yksilöitä.

"Meikän nimi on Son Goku", Goku korjasi heti alkuun kurtistaen hieman kulmiaan. "Vain saiyalaiset kutsuvat meikää sillä toisella nimellä. Mutta silti, mistä tiesit edes sen nimen?"

Jo ennen kuin hän oli edes ehtinyt sanoa kysymyksensä loppuun, huoneen ilmapiiri oli yhtäkkiä tuntunut jäätyvän. Birun huomio oli kiinnittynyt kahden muun yardratialaisen suuntaan heti sen jälkeen kun Goku oli sanonut sanan "saiyalaiset". Niiden kahden muun reaktioita hän ei voinut nähdä maatessaan pitkin pituuttaan, mutta eipä siihen ollut tarvettakaan äkillisen kuolemanhiljaisuuden takia.

Sitten Biru katsoi hitaasti takaisin Gokuun, eikä näyttänyt ainakaan siltä kuin olisi miettinyt vastausta hänen kysymykseensä.

"Mitä minä sanoin!" joko Gult tai Turkiis kiljahti, Goku ei tiennyt kumpi.

"Ne ovat kuin ovatkin saiyalaisia!" toinen heistä sanoi hätääntyneenä.

Goku tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Ketkä _ne_? Mistä he oikein puhuivat? Ja miksi he vaikuttivat niin pelokkailta? Eihän hän ollut heille tehnyt mitään.

"…Täh?" Goku kysyi, tiivistäen yhteen sanaan kaiken hämmennyksensä.

Biru katsoi häntä vakavasti. Tai ei ainakaan enää hymyillyt, oli vaikea sanoa. "No, jos kerta olet niitä saiyalaisia vai mitä lie, niin aiotko kenties valloittaa planeettamme, kuten eräät täällä huoneessa tuntuvat uskovan?" hän tiedusteli jotenkin tympääntyneen kuuloiseen sävyyn, mulkaisten lauseen lopuksi kavereitaan.

Goku räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. Kysymys oli tullut yllättäen, sillä kukaan ei ollut ennen varsinaisesti luullut hänen olevan paha tyyppi. Hänkö muka valloittaisi planeettoja? Ei kuuna päivänä. Saiyalaisten antama maine ei todellakaan ollut hyväksi…

"No en. Meikä kasvoi Maassa ihan penskasta asti, eikä meikä ole ikinä sotkeutunut muiden saiyalaisten pahoihin tapoihin", hän puolustautui pikimmiten ja vilpittömästi.

"Siinnäs kuulitte", Biru huikkasi kavereilleen, tympääntyneisyys äänestään kadonneena ja uusi, tyytyväinen hymy naamallaan.

Ja juuri kun Goku oli kysymäisillään, miten ihmeessä nämä tyypit tiesivät hänen saiyalaisnimensä, Gult ja Turkiis aloittivat taas toitotuksensa, ja he vaikuttivat silti epäileväisiltä hänen suhteensa.

"Vai niin, no entä ne kaksi muuta saiyalaista sitten? Ovatko hekin kasvaneet siellä Maassa?"

Goku hämmentyi entistä enemmän. Hänestä tuntui, että pikku hiljaa hänen päästään oli muuttumassa yksi, suuri kysymysmerkki. Mistä he oikein puhuivat? Hänhän oli tullut tänne yksin omalla aluksellaan ja muutenkin ainoa elossa oleva – siis jos oli ylipäätään herännyt henkiin sen Namek-kahakan jälkeen – saiyalainen hänen lisäkseen oli Vegeta… Ja Vegeta oli todennäköisesti jossain kaukana poissa tältä planeetalta.

"Ketkä kaksi saiyalaista?" Goku kysyi otsaansa rypistäen ja pakottautui taas kyynäriensä varaan nähdäkseen kaksi muuta yardratialaista seisoa tököttämässä huoneen perällä.

"Ne sinun kaverisi, tietenkin!" Biru vastasi kovaan ääneen. Se ei kuitenkaan valaissut Gokua millään tapaa, ja yardratialainen taisi tajutakin sen nähtyään hänen hölmistyneen katseensa.

"Joo, ne sanoivat tuntevansa sinut… Mutta sanoivat kyllä senkin, etteivät tulleet tälle planeetalle samaan aikaan kanssasi", hän jatkoi, hieroen mietteliäästi leukaansa – tai ainakin päänsä alaosaa – kädellään. "No, ne varmaan tulevat takaisin jossain välissä. Etköhän sinä ne tunnista sitten!"

"Niin, ne kaksi meille nimesikin kertoivat", toinen ei-niin-luottavaisista yardratialaisista paljasti.

Goku oli vain harvoin tuntenut itsensä niin typeräksi. Mitä täällä oikein oli meneillään? Biru puhui, kuin kyseessä olisivat olleet jotkin Krillinin ja Gohanin veroiset henkilöt ja että hänen olisi suorastaan pitänyt arvata, keitä ne kaksi olivat. Asia pisti häiritsemään siinä määrin, että hän todella toivoi niiden "saiyalaisten" saapuvan pian, jotta hänen päässään pyöriville kysymyksille tulisi piste.

Mutta siihen asti hänen ei auttanut, kuin odottaa.


End file.
